Not So Human
by Sylviah Elric
Summary: Kurume’s eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. “You just blew up that thing up…that’s pretty cool!” What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon?
1. Happy Birthday

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**This is my first YYH fanfiction and nobody really cares so I'm going to spare you of the small talk and say what I need to say: Review, please and thank you!**

* * *

**1. Happy Birthday**

Kawakaki Kurume sighed for the fifth time today, her source of boredom being her lame excuse for a birthday party. She sat before a small cake with candles that symbolized sixteen years of life. A friend of hers bought the dessert for her and placed it on the table while she was sleeping well into the afternoon. She trusted him enough to let him come into her home during the "ungodly" hours, glad that she lived alone without the guidance of parents. They disappeared one day, leaving behind a strange note written in a language she didn't bother to understand. She kept it though, just in case she found someone who was able to read it.

Kurume directed her eyes at its hiding place which was a large book of botany. She wasn't into greenery that much even though she enjoyed her friend's banter about it. Speaking about her friend, she turned her attention back on the cake he bought her and the envelope next to it. Smiling, she took it into her hands, peeled it open, and grabbed whatever was inside. It was a card from the Hatanaka family, she noted. _Shiori got married to that guy! I keep forgetting since Shuichi didn't bother to tell me his last name._

Inside the card the members of the family wrote individual, congratulatory statements about her birthday and how growing older was mandatory, but growing up was only optional. Kurume's smile widened at that; that came from Shuichi's stepbrother. The message that took up most of the space was her good friend's. It read:

_Happy 16__th__ birthday, Kurume! Do you like the cake Mother made for you?_

She stopped and looked at the cake in suspicion. "So that wasn't store bought? My bad."

_I helped out a bit. Hope that my efforts didn't spoil it. Time flies, doesn't it? It only seems that only days passed since you and I met. It actually has been two years and the members of the Science Club has managed to steer clear of me whenever you're around. _

_Not only that, but you've helped me ward off those persistent 'fangirls' as you call them. _

_I make you sound like a bodyguard, but you have really been a good friend to me. It was your kindness and support that made me want to befriend you. Allow me to take you out for your birthday; I have a couple of friends that want to meet you. I'll pick you up six 'o clock._

_Your best friend,_

_Shuichi_

Kurume's heart dropped into the acidy recesses of her stomach. Shuichi was going to take her out to meet _people_? Sure, she dealt with them at school and Shuichi was an exception, however, she just had a reaction to people that wasn't quite normal. It was a miracle that she could get through school without going insane. Whenever she concentrated too hard, she would see a hazy, colored light outlining a person's body. It would always change color as soon as the person's emotions changed; it was like they were a human-sized mood ring. Sometimes, she would use it to her advantage, then again, not often if she didn't want to seem too suspicious.

She put the card on a dresser in her room and smiled. It was rather nice of him and his mother to make that cake for her. She would save it for this meeting he set up for later tonight just as a peace offering. For some reason, people strayed away from her and didn't like her. Kurume didn't know who or what was at fault for that; was it her lack of words or the sarcastic words she used each time that she did choose to talk?

_Yeah_, she thought, _it's their fault for distracting me with their shininess._

She went back to the kitchen and placed the cake carefully in the refrigerator, groaning when something popped in her back. She stretched the rest of her tense extremities, relief flooding through her as she heard the sharp cracks that sounded from her bones. She shivered, reminding herself that she had left the refrigerator door open. She closed it, suddenly feeling an intense tingling in her back. No one could be watching her, right? Shuichi was the only one with an extra key to the house, only him.

Kurume stood still for a couple minutes, waiting for the sensation to disappear until she decided to glance back slowly. Heart pounding against her ribcage, she found that there was nothing there. Nothing but the kitchen counter and the dishes neatly stacked on it.

Exhaling her held breath, Kurume wiped the sweat off of her brow and headed for her room once more to use the shower in the bathroom. She made sure she gathered the clothes she was going to wear and sat them down on the lid of the toilet seat. After turning on the shower and testing the water, the burgundy-haired girl stripped herself free of her clothes and stepped inside.

While she showered, an area in her bedroom began to distort in a narrow line, near her closet. It began to tear open further as a scaly, reptilian-like being walked through and was found dumbfounded by its surroundings. It studied the strange dwelling with its beady, yellow eyes until it came across a scent that made its mouth water. It followed the smell, its feet leaving behind thudding noises with each footfall. Fortunately, Kurume's ears were sharp enough to hear them. She turned off the water to listen harder, grabbing a towel from the rail to her right just in case she needed to run. There was a faint growl and shuffling, then silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Kurume sighed, thinking the sounds were just her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't know how wrong she was. As soon as she put one foot out of the bathtub, the scaly figure crashed into the door, barely missing the towel-clad girl. She backed away, brown eyes wide as saucers when she saw the gruesome, salivating creature.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, forcing her towel up and turning to run while the thing recovered from its rather dramatic entrance. She ran for the kitchen, looking for a knife or some other blunt object she could handle. Dashing for the sink, she nearly tossed the dishes aside to find a large knife. She held the utensil proudly, like a sword up to the point she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She whirled around, the point of the knife bending against the creature's abdomen. She laughed nervously, grinning hopelessly up at it.

"Hey, you mind pushing your stomach out further? I don't think you're bleeding, yet," she requested, dropping the knife when it grabbed her by the throat and hurled her into the kitchen table. She popped up as fast as she went down, adjusting her towel; all she was wondering about was how the towel stayed miraculously in place for some reason.

The creature stared hungrily at her, eyeing her legs and licking his lips.

"What good meat you have on you, human. I will enjoy eating you and savoring every bite!" he exclaimed, darting towards her savagely.

"And this is the part where I throw my arms up and scream bloody murder!" Kurume yelled, doing exactly that.

She ran around the thing's grasp and sprinted her way out of sight, scrambling into her room again.

_Where to hide, where to hide…_she frantically thought.

She searched desperately and cursed her lack of having a room with no hidden passageways like she always wanted. She settled on the closet, running to open the door, but instead, passed through it. Mind numbing thunder assaulted her ears, racked her brain and lightning flashed dangerously in a sky that was riddled with red and black clouds. The burgundy-haired girl observed the world before her with widened eyes, falling back on her rear when another roll of thunder cracked amongst the deadly-looking sky.

"This would happen on my _birthday_, of all days," she pouted, adding as an afterthought, "Getting older sucks; I'm already getting demented…"

"This is no product of your mind, human. You're in my territory, now!"

Kurume gulped fearfully at the guttural, deep voice, forgetting-in the moment of contemplating her sanity-about the monster that desired to have her for dinner. She didn't even get to live for two decades and there was her head, delivered on a stupid, silver platter for some stupid monster to eat. She had made it easy to catch, too, with nothing, but a towel on. That helped her mobility _loads_. Well, if she was going to die, she might as well die with what pride she possessed.

She stood up, tying the towel around her tightly before facing the creature with a rather comical look on her face. "Come and get me, ugly!"

He roared in rage, bounding after the girl as she ran screaming.

Karasu's body remained in a chasm deep underground the Makai, drained of its blood and oddly preserved after a couple of years. Maybe it had to do with the plant that the demon Kurama used on him as a last resort at taking his life and advancing further in the Dark Tournament. It was obvious that he had succeeded. Even though he passed, something was keeping his ghost in check, trapped outside of his useless body. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something or someone needed him. His ghost would have been free a long time ago if that hadn't been the reason. Was it possible for whoever that person was to revive him? He would've done it himself if it wasn't for the lack of demon energy and blood so he didn't expect anyone to come to his rescue anytime soon. He considered the possibilities, if they were achievable. If revived, his first thoughts would be on how to get that Kurama in his grasp; he wasn't quite done with him, yet.

That would depend if whoever brought him back would let him finish the fox demon off.

He was sure that his fixation was more important than whatever his redeemer had to dish out at him and he would have to endure.

If it would get him closer to Kurama, then he would resort to anything he felt he was able to do.

"It would be nice to have a reunion," the ghost mused, lost in memories.

Suddenly, a pained cry broke out above him. Apparently, Kurume had lost her footing near the same chasm and had her shoulder cut when the monster slashed at her. She grit her teeth and made a nervous sound as she realized how deep the area was. Sure, it wasn't nothing compared to any other holes she has seen so far, but the fall was not going to be a pleasant one. That is, if she was alive during the experience.

The yellow-eyed beast kept attacking her, digging his claws in the ground dangerously close to her head. She clutched the wound on her shoulder, the blood spilling into the chasm. As it dropped down, the red liquid started to glow a pure white. It was so white that it shone through the darkness and caught the attention of Karasu's ghost. He followed the blood's path until it hit his transparent form.

It was then that something fascinating happened.

His body seemed to glow, an invisible force pulling him toward his dried-up corpse. It was impossible to avoid this force, he learned, as he struggled to fight against it. After a few moments of useless resistance, his vision shifted upwards at the towel-clad girl-possibly the one who revived him-falling to her death. Deciding that it was pointless to wonder about anything physical touching his astral form, Karasu got to his feet and realized that his hair was blonde. Whenever it changed color, it was a sign that his mask was off, making his body a living bomb. There was no way he could touch the girl without causing her death. If only he had his mask…

An object glinted in the darkness in front of him and-taking his time-he picked it up then put it on. His hair turned black and not soon after that, he jumped up to catch his redeemer then observing the lustrous locks of her hair. It reminded him of Kurama's hair, except a whole lot shorter. It framed her face almost messily, but he admired it. He continued to jump further up the chasm, reaching the land that laid outside in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, what is going on here!?" Kurume asked, obviously fed up with all the strange things happening to her. First, some…_thing_ was trying to eat her, then chased her into a different world where she was thrown into a giant hole, and now a vampire-looking guy jumped-_jumped_-their way up out of it.

This was the most weirdest, action-packed, and scariest birthday she has had yet. Karasu understood the girl's confusion; she was only a human oblivious to the existence of the Makai.

Before he could answer her question, a demon lunged out him. He pulled away in time and set Kurume down, the burgundy-haired girl frowning at the violet-eyed man.

"What are you doing? He'll kill the both of us if we don't run!"

Karasu's eyes crinkled as if he were smiling, quickly doing away the demon with just a tap on the shoulder. The creature exploded without a chance to scream, showering anyone in the area with blood. Of course, that included the two of them.

Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her.

"You just blew that thing up…that's pretty cool!"

"How did you get in the Makai?" the raven-haired demon asked suddenly, ignoring her words of praise. This question only threw her off, the expression on her face showing that she was greatly confused.

"Huh? You mean this place?" she said, stretching her arms out to emphasize her point; her towel almost fell again. At his nod, she continued. "I kinda ran for my closet and I somehow ended up here…"

She glanced back and noticed that the portal was still open, but closing rapidly. At that, she screamed, grabbing Karasu's hand and hauling him with her back to her room. He let out a quiet gasp, surprised that his explosive power didn't work on her. Slowly, the portal closed and Kurume bent down to catch her breath.

"Whew…that was fun, wasn't it, uh…what's your name?"

"Karasu," he answered.

"Thanks, Karasu. I'm Kurume."

She took his hand and shook it with all her might. The demon was taken aback again; why didn't she explode every time she touched him? _Maybe it had something to do with that oddly colored blood of hers_, he thought, letting go of her hand. Whatever it was, he had to show his gratitude. It was her who gave him another chance at life and what he was going to do with it was no secret…


	2. Making New Friends

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Thanks for reviewing, you two. Here's a long one! REVIEW!!**

* * *

**2. Making New Friends**

Kurama stepped off of the train from Genkai's compound, ready to walk to his friend's house for the second time today. The first was early afternoon, when he dropped off the cake and card for her birthday. He would be taking her to meet Yusuke and the others. He was sure that she would feel that she knows them judging by the numerous times he had told her about them. He valued his friends dearly and it would only be fair to finally introduce them to Kurume. She was talkative and attentive around the fox demon, often sharing friendly gestures and jokes. But as soon as she was in the presence of strangers, she grows quiet and distant. She was actually shy, despite her openness with Kurama. The green-eyed redhead sighed. He hoped that his friend would be able to tolerate being near them, considering that it was her birthday today.

Now that Kurume was fully clothed and clean of blood, she met Karasu's amethyst gaze with curious eyes. He had explained virtually everything-save the Dark Tournament- that had happened to him and attempted to paraphrase his words. "So, you're not exactly human, right?"

At his nod, she let out a contemplating hum. _That would explain the freaky powers_, she thought.

"And if you don't wear that mask of yours, you literally are a walking bomb," she continued, pointing to the metal obstruction covering his mouth.

"Correct, but I don't think my powers affect you at all," he said. "Which is a pity because I'll have no way of distracting myself whenever I get bored."

"B-bored!? Don't go getting ideas, Mr. I-can-blow-up-anything-I-touch! Didn't you say I revived you or something!?" Kurume half-yelled, struggling to keep the fear out of her voice. Karasu chuckled at her fear and decided to play with the brown-eyed human girl.

"What if I was lying to you? What would you do then to ease my boredom?" he asked, curiosity coating his silky voice. Before Kurume could answer the demon, a knock came from the downstairs door. She looked at the time, realizing that it was six o' clock. That was the time Shuichi was supposed to pick her up for her birthday! Karasu noticed the panic surfacing on her face, his eyes crinkling again from smiling behind his mask. Except he wasn't amused at her unease. He sensed a familiar energy and it was headed this direction.

Kurume turned to the plotting demon, growing wide-eyed at the aura he gave off. He felt…excited? Well, at least he wasn't bored anymore. But wait…what was he excited about? Did he know Shuichi? _Nah_, she thought, _they're from different worlds_.

Then it occurred to her. She had to hide Karasu from him. There was no telling what he might think if he saw some vampire wannabe hanging out at her house and Shuichi thinks a lot more than the average young adult. He was a genius, for crying out loud. He might get the facts straight as soon as he laid eyes on him. Kurume sighed. She needed to stop overreacting and think of a place to hide Karasu before her friend uses the key to get in if she doesn't hurry to the door.

"Karasu, go hide somewhere!" she ordered, shooing the black-clad demon near her closet. "Anywhere but here!"

"Why should I? Don't I get to meet this guest of yours, Kurume?" he replied, his violet eyes swirling with tendrils of red mixing together. She rolled her eyes, wondering why she had to get a difficult demon for her birthday.

"No, you don't get to meet him! You'll only freak him out! No offense," she added apologetically, shoving him in the closet. "Please stay out of sight until I come back up here, okay?"

Strangely enough, the demon obeyed; it was as if there was a force keeping him rooted to one place.

Kurume dashed downstairs, answering the door to see a smiling Shuichi.

"Hey, Shu! How are you?" she asked, a tad nervous. She moved to the side, letting her friend inside.

"I'm fine, Kurume. Are you ready to go?"

_Oh, I'm good. Nothing makes my day more than the daily supernatural occurrence, _Kurume mentally recited to herself. She smiled slightly, her brown eyes crinkling at the edges as Shuichi waited for her answer.

"Oh, I'm good. There's nothing like getting older!" she said, scratching the back of her head while chuckling awkwardly. The redhead just watched her silently, trying to make sense out of her answer; he had asked her if she was ready to go, not how she was. She must have realized that because she abruptly stopped her laughter.

"I meant, I'm ready to go. Just let me get my coat," Kurume rephrased, turning to dash upstairs until the redhead interrupted her.

"Kurume. It's only seventy degrees out; there's no need for a coat," Shuichi argued. The erratic girl stiffened as she cleared the first two steps, crashing down on her rear. Of course, this only added on to her odd behavior and made Shuichi frown, wondering what got into her.

She was probably nervous about meeting his other friends, he thought as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Well, let me lock up my room, then," she stuttered to him, zooming up the stairs now that she got back on her feet. Once she was clear of his gaze, Kurume sighed and went into her room to check on Karasu. She was surprised to see him still locked up in the closet, looking very disinterested. "Are you still alive, Karasu?"

"…Was that supposed to be funny?" came his reply, full of annoyance and impatience.

"Not really. Listen, I need you to…not blow anything up while I'm gone, okay?"

"Of course. Does anything include this closet?" he asked, clenching his fingers against the door. The burgundy-haired girl laughed nervously, waving her hands as if protecting herself from an attack.

"Now, Karasu. I promise that I'll let you out if you promise not to blow anything up without my permission," Kurume bargained, tapping the closet with her fist. She heard a sigh and opened the closet further to let the tall demon out.

"You're very fortunate my power doesn't work on you because if it did, your death would not be quick nor painless," he threatened, red tendrils appearing in his violet eyes once more. The girl just stretched on her toes to pat his head and smiled, not paying attention to any of the murderous intent Karasu put in his voice. She thought it was cute that he had any power over her, if not adorable. Demon or not, she was perfectly content with him making empty threats, as long as he didn't carry them out. If so, then she would have to get very cross with him and she wasn't all that reasonable when angered.

"Why don't you blow yourself up then? I'm sure it works on you," she replied cryptically, releasing her hand from Karasu's tresses. She stuck her tongue out, then spun on her heel and left the room, locking it from the outside.

She hopped down the stairs and gathered her birthday cake from the refrigerator, heading out the door with Shuichi. The two walked to the train station silently, admiring the nature surrounding them.

There were a lot of areas that held special memories for the both of them. One of the areas being an old meeting place where Shuichi first bumped into Kurume, who had been running from the thugs in the neighboring school. He had thought that the young girl would need assistance, but stood, awestruck, as she handled them in a blind fury. When he asked her their reason for chasing her, Kurume simply replied that she had stepped on one of the thugs' foot and they wouldn't take 'sorry' for a decent apology. Ever since then, the two met up there for special occasions or just to be in each other's company. The two openly conversed about their favorite memories, too lost in the conversation to notice that they were already reaching their destination.

The scenery changed drastically as they stepped out of the train, Kurume wondering how she got on it without acknowledging it. There was a beach far from where they were standing, some lone figures wandering alongside the shoreline. Before the beach was a great staircase that lead up to a great compound, where most of Shuichi's friends came to socialize. The redhead chuckled at the amazement and curiosity in the brown eyes of his friend, putting his hand on her shoulder to shake her out of it.

"Come on, Kurume. My friends are over there," he said, guiding her over to the beach. Her ears perked up at 'friends'. The amazement and curiosity in her eyes died as soon as she remembered her purpose here: to make new friends. She was horrible at that; Shuichi was easy to talk to, one of those people you felt like you've known for years even though you've only met for a couple minutes. What if she wasn't so lucky in winning over his friends? Besides, wasn't two of them from Sarayashiki High, the school that's haunted by those delinquents Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma? She hasn't had the honor of meeting them, but rumors fly, especially from school to school. She had a respect for those kind of boys, but she didn't really get their behavior so she stayed away from them. Sure, she was a tough cookie herself, but she only fought if it was absolutely necessary. Those two fought almost all the time, based on the rumors.

At least she would be getting the opportunity to clear them up if they're not guilty of every crime the student body says they commit.

Kurume released her stiff posture, visibly deflating as she sighed.

"Okay, but I'm not going to like this one bit."

Even though it was contradictory to her words, she actually did enjoy herself. She found herself laughing at the two bickering boys that supposedly terrorized Sarayashiki High and watched amusedly as they interacted with their love interests, Yukina and Keiko.

The girls were relatively nice to Kurume and understood her "lacking in social skills", as Shuichi so eloquently put it. She was about to beat him to pieces until he mentioned that he was only joking. He introduced her to about everyone, gesturing to a lonely looking boy who just existed, his back resting against a tree. He was short, had red eyes and black hair that stood up on its own accord.

"Hiei," called Shuichi. The red-eyed boy didn't bother to respond. The redhead sighed, nearly forgetting about how anti-social his closest friend could be. He turned to Kurume, smiling. "I apologize. He's in one of his moods again."

"It's okay. Short people don't really agree with me, anyway," the burgundy-haired girl said.

"And what's that supposed to mean, girl?"

_Got him_, she thought. She smirked devilishly and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to catch your attention, that's all. My name's Kurume. I'm sure Shuichi here mentioned me once or twice..."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Hiei said bluntly, blinking his red eyes once before heading over to his tree. This left the two in an awkward silence, one of them very eager to break it since she wasn't pleased by the black-haired boy's answer. Shuichi felt nervous as he could literally sense the anger pouring off of his friend's shaking form. He waited for her to say anything, but nothing came out of her mouth.

He decided to speak first, at least try to dodge the earful he might receive by persuading her to do otherwise.

"Are you all right, Kurume?" he asked, touching her shoulder. She shrugged it off immediately, placing her hand over her mouth. Shuichi paled at the gesture; he didn't make her cry by not mentioning her to Hiei, did he? Before he could make an attempt to console her, a loud burp penetrated the sound barrier.

"Sor-_ry_," she snickered, making the word into two syllables. "I'm hungry; I skipped breakfast today."

Everyone in the vicinity broke a sweat, smiling nervously at the girl's practically inhuman belch.

Kurume brought out the cake as soon as she got inside the compound Shuichi explained that once belonged to Yusuke's mentor, Genkai, who passed away shortly after her own birthday. When she asked why she was mentoring him, Botan, a blue-headed friend of Yusuke's, hurriedly answered that it was for a detective program for delinquent boys. She settled for that answer, but didn't exactly agree with it once she saw everyone visibly deflate in relief.

She decided not to probe into it now, seeing that the company she was surrounded in were solely focusing on her for some reason. Kuwabara spoke first after bantering with Yusuke for a piece of cake that seemed bigger than all the rest.

"So, Kurume," he started, watching Yusuke's every move from the corner of his eye, "how old are you turning?"

Kurume couldn't believe this; the damn genius told them about her birthday, too!? He was going to witness her ugly side before this is all over eventually.

"I'm sixteen and dreading it, Kuwabara," she said, glaring daggers at Shuichi who held up his hands defensively.

"Dreading?" Botan reiterated, surprise evident in her light periwinkle eyes. "Why, Kurume! Getting to live another year should be something to be happy about, to celebrate! Not dread!"

"Don't get me wrong! I'm happy that I get to live, Botan, it's just...I had a rough start today," she admitted. She wondered if she should tell them about what happened with that freaky portal, Karasu, and that monster that chased her halfway to oblivion. After a few seconds, she decided not to. She just made new friends, no need to throw them away that quickly by telling them gibberish that involved monsters and reviving non-human, explosive men.

Realizing that the group had fallen silent for the second time today, Kurume let out a boisterous laugh, startling those who were deep in thought.

"What was that about?" Hiei queried from a corner far away from the rest of the gang.

"Oh, nothing. I hate silence," she answered matter-of-factly, a goofy grin forming on her face.

"Fool," the red-eyed boy silently remarked, causing a vein to become prominent on the brown-eyed girl's head.

"Who you callin' a fool, tiny!?"

"Only a fool would have such a hard time making a decent insult."

"Well, you're so short, you could sit on a piece of toilet paper and dangle your feet off of it! I'm nobody's fool!"

"Maybe someone will adopt you, then!"

It was then Kurume started laughing again. She really liked Hiei, even though he was a bit rough around the edges. She admired anyone who could make her laugh and he about killed her as she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. She wasn't alone in her laughter. Matter of fact, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already laughing their heads off at Kurume's toilet paper quip. Their argument was forgotten as soon as something gave off a beeping noise.

Most of the boys in the room had the same reaction: their faces hardened, their expressions drained of all emotion. The burgundy-haired girl noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and stood on her feet, turning to Shuichi.

She concentrated on his aura and found it to be a swirling, deep purple.

_He's...confused_, she thought. The source of the beeping came from Botan and she excused herself from the room as she pulled out a small, purple compact.

"What's up with you guys?" Kurume demanded, not liking the dead silence-she suppressed the urge to laugh randomly to avoid being speared by the shorty's red glare.

"Nothing you need to worry about," aforementioned shorty deadpanned, averting eye contact with the curious girl. She turned to her friend again, brown eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Shu. Can I kill him?"

The redhead gestured for her to calm down. "Now, now, Kurume. That wouldn't be wise."

_She doesn't know how right he is_, Yusuke thought, reflecting on the temperamental fire apparition's anger streak. He wasn't conscious to see it, but he remembered Koenma telling him that he unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame at the time Sensui "killed" him. Those sword skills of his were no joke, either. Kurume was lucky that she was human or Hiei would've cut her to pieces already. He looked up to see Botan with a slight pallor to her face. Kurume seemed to make note of that as well-a weird, concentrated look was on her face.

"Um, the baby needs changing," the blue-haired reaper said, meaning that Koenma called and it was an emergency. The idea dawned on her to make up codes for each time that her infant boss called unexpectedly around humans without knowledge of the two extra worlds when Yusuke rudely commented on his sudden call. Ever since then, the former Spirit Detective was all but bored to offer names for certain calls from the Spirit World.

"You have a kid, Botan?" Kurume asked, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. She had nothing against young mothers, however, it made her worried that a person like Botan would be out there willy-nilly like that.

At this insinuation, the young woman flushed red ear to ear, chuckling embarrassedly.

"Ha, ha, ha...y-yes. Why do you ask?" _The things I do for Spirit World_, she thought with mock cheeriness.

"No reason...can I go with you?"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed at the same time, a big mistake on their part. She was probably going to get annoyingly persistent now...

"Okay." Or not. The girl submitted, everyone suddenly finding themselves facedown on the floor. They recovered less than a second later, seeing her packing up a piece of cake.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Kuwabara said longingly; he was hoping that he could have another piece of the cake. If not that, he was worried for Kurume also.

"Home, of course. Something important came up."

Shuichi wanted to go after his friend, but Hiei stopped him. They communicated silently, both of them concluding that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

* * *

**Will Kurama regret his decision to let Kurume go? **

**Will either of them ever know the truth?**

**Will Karasu get bored eventually and blow up Kurume's house?**

**Will you guys review to find out?**

**Tune in next time on Not So Human!**

**Sylviah: Good job, announcer guy!**

**Announcer Guy: No problem, Sylviah! Same time, same place?**

**Sylviah: Of course...*to you guys* He doesn't know that I'm not planning on paying him...shh!! **

**AG: All right then! Review, fellow readers! *to Sylviah* What was that about 'paying'?**


	3. Unwanted Attention

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Thanks for reviewing, peoples!**

* * *

**3. Unwanted Attention**

Koenma grit his teeth against his pacifier impatiently, occasionally giving the worried moan or agitated growl as he awaited for Botan to bring the old Spirit Detective gang to his office. He had summoned them just a few moments ago and he wasn't one for patience; he would leave that to Kurama. The matter he had to discuss was of the utmost importance, dealing with the safety of Ningenkai, if not the safety of all three worlds. There have been spiritual disturbances in the city, some opening portals to the Makai. These portals weren't opening because of the Kakai Barrier being open and Koenma needed Yusuke and the others' help to find the reason behind that before it spirals out of control.

The infant prince was brought out of his thoughts when Botan entered his office with the four in tow, sighing in relief.

"Whaddya want, binky breath?" Yusuke said, his tone already showing signs of the complaining he was going to be doing once he hears what Koenma has in store for him and his friends. The prince just sighed again, shaking his head at the delinquent's lack of respect for authority. There was nothing he could do about it anyway, seeing how he was permanently relieved of the duties of a Spirit Detective.

"Nice to see you again, too, Yusuke. I have called you here because of the spiritual disturbances across the area near your city. There are portals opening to the Makai as a result and not because of the Kakai Barrier."

Looks of confusion flashed across everyone's features. If the Kakai Barrier wasn't at fault for opening the portals to the Makai, then who or what was? As if hearing the questions lingering in the minds of the group, Koenma continued.

"My take on it is that the portals are opening as a response to an immense burst of spirit energy. Your mission is to find whoever is opening the portals and bring them to Genkai's compound. I will be there to question them shortly."

"Question them? Shouldn't you, I don't know, arrest them?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's if our culprit is not human. I fear the person doing this is a human unaware of their psychic abilities," the infant ruler explained, interlocking his chubby fingers together.

"A human?" Kurama repeated, surprise evident in his voice. Never before had heard of a human with such capabilities before. He hoped that this human didn't have the same interests of Sensui and he knew no one that had been eager to fight such an opponent once more. Well, except for Yusuke. The former Spirit Detective was still griping about how Raizen, his late ancestral father interfered by taking control over his body.

"Yes, Kurama. Even though it's close to impossible, there is only one human capable of doing this," Koenma confirmed. "This human might be another Mazoku, like yourself, Yusuke. The only difference is whoever this person is has a special reviving talent, locked within their blood. If that is the case, you might have to explain everything to him or her."

"Another Mazoku, huh? Maybe if I ask nicely, he'll join the club," Yusuke joked.

"This is serious, Yusuke," Kurama stated, turning to face the Mazoku. "What if this Mazoku doesn't have the strength to ignore its heritage?"

"You've got a point there. When can we start?"

Kurume got home, rubbing her aching calve muscles as she set the piece of cake down on the kitchen counter. She saved it for Karasu, to reward him for looking after the house while she was gone. Seeing how he didn't respond to her entrance, she was reconsidering her act of kindness until he suddenly appeared behind her. Kurume took his abrupt appearance in stride, but her heart didn't seem to agree with her. The bomb master heard the thundering coming from her chest, and smiled underneath his mask. This human had control over him, yet she failed at exercising it over him so he used that to his advantage.

"Is there something wrong, Kurume dear?" he asked in that silky voice of his, taunting his redeemer.

"There will be, Karasu. There will be, eventually," she replied in a foreboding tone, unwrapping the slice of cake. The small dessert peaked his interests, leaning forward over Kurume's shoulder. His black hair brushed over it, ending below her chest.

"Karasu, do you mind?" she exhaled, referring to the invasion of her personal space. He saw her discomfort-rather heard it-and decided to run his fingers through the short locks of her hair, lightly touching the side of her face. Kurume blushed at the contact, glaring daggers at Karasu who took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Please don't tarnish your face with that crazed look; it makes you look insane," he calmly suggested, his eyes studying the embarrassed girl.

"You obviously don't know me that well, then, Dictator of Detonation," she said, smiling at the reaction she caused the demon to have. His eyes were wide and almost red, a vein showing-pulsing-on his forehead.

"Don't call me that, Kurume dear. I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Now, now, Mr. Detonation. We both know that you can't kill me, for some wonderful reason, so drop the threats."

"_Suffer_, dear. Not _kill_. I only kill those I love and up until that detonation comment, I _strongly_ dislike you," Karasu said, the calmness in his voice unnerving Kurume. How could he talk like that while discussing offing her?

"You're one messed up dude, you know that? Are you friggin' homicidal?"

"Is that unusual? Most demons are."

"Whatever," the burgundy-haired girl growled. She finished unwrapping the slice of cake and opened the cabinet to retrieve a plate and fork. "Here's your cake!"

The bomb master felt his eyebrow twitch at the human's sudden change in attitude. If was as if their little back and forth spat didn't even occur. She probably didn't want to dwell on the topic of his sanity and desire to torture her or she could be a very forgiving person. Whichever it was, he still didn't understand the significance of the pastry she placed in front of him. Sensing his confusion, she sat down across from him and smirked.

"Thanks for not blowing up the house. Take off that mask and eat it," she demanded, moving behind him to unravel the metal obstruction. When she did, Karasu's hair turned blonde. He heard her stifled giggles and tried to contain his flaring energy from detonating anything important. He heard her place his mask elsewhere and watched silently as the muscles in her cheeks strained painfully. This girl was plotting and if his suspicions were correct, he would have to use all of his self-control not to harm her. She sat across from him again, observing the demon pick at his cake as if waiting for her to say something. He glanced up at her, noticing that she was staring down at her hands like they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. Maybe she wasn't going to make fun of him. Just as he was starting to enjoy his dessert, Kurume caught Karasu's attention. He looked at her, seeing her unusually serious face tighten further as her brown eyes diverted from his violet gaze.

"Hey, Karasu...can I ask you a question?" she asked innocuously. He nodded his head, curious about what brought this erratic human girl to such drastic measures. She stared into his eyes, not an ounce of fear in hers. She grabbed his free hand, stroking it sympathetically. With a sigh, she continued: "Why do blondes like lightning?"

"...You disgust me," Karasu muttered, snatching his hand back and taking his cake and mask upstairs.

"That's not the answer! It's cuz they think their pictures are being taken! Oh, Karasu, you knew I couldn't resist! Don't be that way!" she shouted after him, groaning when he didn't respond.

_Great_, she thought, _now I'm bored_.

Having nothing to do, Kurume decided to recap on the day's events. Her birthday was a very long day, starting with a hungry demon chasing her around the house while she was only in a towel. There was a whole another world out there other than her own. She learned that the hard way when she stepped through that portal and saw it for herself. The sky was red there, the thunder and lightning fiercely flashing and crashing across it. It was there she found Karasu or the other way around. He had saved her life by just touching the ugly thing, the result being a huge explosion. She was told that he was once dead and trapped with his body until she came along. He was indebted to her even though he barely showed interest in her, she knew. Kurume wondered about the demon she often teased, remembering what he said moments ago. He had said that he had killed those he loved. Did that mean he had no family or friends? Normally, one would feel threatened and flee right then and there if someone brought that up so freely. Kurume was threatened, but she wanted to get to know the demon better. Besides, he wasn't that bad of a guy if you looked past the threats and the invasions of personal space...then again, this guy needed some help. If he thought he should harm those he loved, he definitely went through a difficult upbringing and needed guidance. She didn't know why she felt obligated to, but she wanted to try and teach Karasu the difference between wrong and right. He had saved her, so he couldn't be that evil.

After that whole almost-dying deal, she had went out with Shuichi and had fun with his friends. It was a great experience and Kurume not only made new friends, but family, too.

She saw the way Shuichi's eyes lit up while talking about them or to them and immediately had a connection with every last one of them, even Hiei.

Each of them were like siblings to her, since she had none herself. The closest thing she had to family was Shuichi and his own. Her parents had long abandoned her, with only an unintelligible note to explain their absence.

They never really crossed her mind and when they did, she didn't dwell on their whereabouts. There was one thing she dwelled on and it was Shuichi and his friends' odd behavior when Botan said that he baby needed changing. Why would something so minor cause so many serious looks? Did said baby have a bowel problem that could be used as a weapon of stinky, mass destruction? Kurume shook herself away from that thought. Whatever the reason was for that behavior, she was sure it didn't have to do with a baby. She had left because everyone seemed to have the fun sucked from them. She hoped that she didn't hurt Shuichi's feelings.

"Speaking of Shu," she said, taking the house phone off its holder. "Wonder what he's doing now?"

She called his cell phone number, however, he didn't answer. She tried a couple more times then gave up, getting worried. Her friend _always _picked up the phone, no matter what, unless it was an absolute emergency that prevented him from doing so or he could be mad at her for leaving. She would call the Hatanaka residence, but it was late and she wouldn't want to disturb them. Kurume decided to head back to Genkai's compound, instead. She went upstairs first, to check on Karasu. The blonde was still eating the cake she gave him, admiring the taste. She smiled, then knocked on the doorframe to let him know of her presence. The demon was reluctant to acknowledge her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out. Take care of the house for me?"

"Of course, Kurume dear. Whatever it takes to not hear those ridiculous blonde jokes festering in your head," he answered, taking another bite of his cake.

"Good, good. Did you hear the one about-"

"I suggest that you leave now."

"Okay, okay. I like your hair black, anyway."

He had no response to that so she gave him a hug. It was pretty much one-sided, but Kurume didn't mind; maybe if he had more of these, he could warm up to her. She let him go and bounded down the stairs and out the door. After a few minutes, she was wandering about, looking confusedly around her. This didn't look like the path Shuichi had taken her on. Even the meeting place wasn't showing up anywhere! She took a right turn, hoping to find something familiar. She did, but it wasn't the type of familiar she didn't want to associate with ever since her incident earlier today. It was a portal, wobbling and bending as a demon walked through it. Bewildered, its eyes flickered around until they landed on Kurume. She gulped, not ready for a repeat. She was surprised when it spoke, full of fright and surprise.

"How did I get here? King Enki will have my head if he catches me in the Ningenkai!" it exclaimed. It was about to go back in the portal, stopping short as soon as he smelled the air. It was a overbearingly sweet scent that caused the demon to snap its head towards Kurume, its eyes wide and bloodshot.

"What a tasty looking human! One bite won't hurt..."

"It will to me! You don't want to eat me; you'll die from diarrhea and heart worms!" she rambled on, thinking of many lies as she could to ward off the demon's teeth from cutting into her flesh. The demon, overcome with hunger, lunged at her. She jumped to the side, her foot almost getting caught in its teeth. Relying on whatever strength she had, Kurume quickly dodged around the rest of her attacker's assaults and threw a punch at the greedy thing's head. It recoiled from her blow, only to miraculously recover a second later, shoving her on the ground. She held it back using her legs, getting discouraged when her knees dangerously got close to her face. She rolled over, hearing the demon's jaw snap shut into the ground.

"This is last time I walk alone!" she yelled, throwing her arms above her head and sprinting away. She ran, not stopping until she felt it was safe.

Her heart kept beating hurriedly, the sound thundering in her ears. Or was that something else? She looked up and started throwing a tantrum. "What a load of BS! The bitch can fly! Where's a fly swatter when you need it?"

"I don't think you can get rid of him that way, Kurume dear."

Karasu's black clad figure appeared beside her, his hair blending into the night sky. She had to urge to ask how he got here, but decided on letting the mystery remain unsolved. The demon screeched at the new arrival, charging towards him with bared teeth. He held up one hand, sending Kurume away with his other one. She didn't protest; she would rather be clean than covered with blood. She covered her ears and braced herself. She still heard the explosion, the impact scooting her away a little. She glanced up and saw Karasu was perfectly clean this time.

"Thanks again. Are you interested in becoming my bodyguard?" the burgundy-haired girl said, grinning widely as Karasu just ran his fingers through his hair, turning his back on her to walk back home. "What was that supposed to mean!? I was totally serious!" She ranted like that all the way back, turning silent as she reached into her pockets to get her key. She opened the door, gasping as she saw Shuichi nodding off in her kitchen. She felt Karasu stiffen against her, and looked up to see his eyes completely red. At this time, Shuichi began to stir in his sleep. What will she do to keep Karasu out of his sight?

* * *

**Announcer Guy: Will Karasu be able to have his reunion?**

**Sylviah: Or will Kurume find a way to ruin it?**

**Announcer Guy: Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review!**

**Sylviah: Yes, Announcer Guy! Reviews are key to this story continuing! All you anonymous reviewers, too! I need an email address so I can thank you when you review! I hate it when I get a anonymous review and the person doesn't leave me something to contact them by so I can express my thanks for reading this story and taking time to review. Oh, and I need your guys' help! I need ideas for Original Characters (Enemies). These characters will belong to you still; it will be noted in the chapter. I'm just borrowing them! Just describe them well enough so I could work with them. Well, that's about it! Thanks, guys! You're awesome!**

**Announcer Guy: Bye, bye, now! *to Sylviah* Was that good?**

**Sylviah: *looks down into empty wallet* Wha? Oh, yeah! Good job! **


	4. Ruined Reunion

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Thanks for the reviews! I laughed a lot while writing this! I hope you will find out the reasons why! Read and Review!**

* * *

**4. Ruined Reunion**

Kurume watched as Karasu approached Shuichi's still form, eyes widening in fright. What was he doing!? She wanted him kept secret so she didn't have to give an explanation that would come to the conclusion of her best friend calling her crazy and leaving her alone forever. If he wakes him up, she would have to lie to him and she hated lying when it meant she would possibly lose a friend in the process. Little did she know that this was more than losing a friendship. There was something Shuichi was hiding from her, a secret he continues to hide from his family. He, too, was a demon. He was mortally wounded and managed to escape to Ningenkai, finding shelter in a human woman's womb where an unborn child rested. Once his demonic power returned, he was supposed to return to the Makai. His love for his human mother dominated that desire and he was now living as Shuichi Minamino, instead of the great fox demon thief, Yoko Kurama. He had noticed that his human friend, Kurume, had called his cell phone numerous times and thought that his friend was in danger so he came to her home. She wasn't there, but he decided to wait for her to come home.

He had fallen asleep and now his supposedly deceased opponent from the Dark Tournament was stalking towards him, twisted thoughts stewing in his mind.

Kurume dashed for Karasu, grabbing his outstretched arm with both of her own arms. His fingers twitched, but he made no move to throw her off as he watched the thin threads of red curl around them.

"It seems that he still refuses to take my advice," he mused, using his thumb to stroke the red strand against his forefinger.

He could hear Kurume's heart thunder wildly in her chest, and he pulled back to stroke her hair with care. The girl stood rigid, severely anxious and nervous at the same time. She didn't like that look he had in his eyes, that violent, crazed look that made her fear for her life. What he was doing was completely innocent, though the feeling it awakened within her wasn't agreeing with it. She took his hand, hardening her glare against his glazed over, violet gaze.

"Would you stop molesting my hair and go upstairs!?" she whispered, pushing him towards the stairwell.

"I don't know why my body gives into your commands, but know this, Kurume: nothing will stop me from having my reunion with dear Kurama. _Not even you_," he said in a murderous tone.

"Kurama?"

As soon as she uttered that name, Shuichi stirred awake and before he could lay his eyes on Karasu, she did the unthinkable. She snatched her friend's head and forced it into her bust, suffocating the poor redhead as she blushed at the degradation. Ignoring the stifled protests he made, she mentally cursed the bomb master for bashing her comfort level down to zero by walking ever so slowly up the stairs. She could tell he was smiling from under that mask, mocking her in her predicament. Once he was up the stairs, she let Shuichi go and sheepishly observed as he struggled to catch his breath.

She was going to get an earful from him; if there was one thing outstanding about him besides his smarts and manners, it was his scolding. You would think that he was a parent by the way he brings her down to size.

"K-Kurume, what possessed you to do that?" he exclaimed, green eyes wide and face decorated with a heavy blush.

"S-sorry, Shu. Listen, um, I'm sorry for ditching you like that; if you didn't like that, there's a book on botany you might like," she almost stuttered, cursing Karasu some more for making look like some floozy.

"Is there something bothering you, Kurume? You are usually straightforward with your words."

"Oh, I'm fine! Sorry for raping your face like that," she laughed, her nervous tic returning with a vengeance. Her nervous tic was more verbal than muscular. When faced with situations like this, she found herself usually beginning or ending a sentence with _like that_ or just plain _like_. What made it worse was Shuichi knew all about this on the day they first met.

His erratic friend actually came with a disclaimer that included that she was not to be responsible for any mental damage caused by her being her and various other things that shouldn't be spoken of in a polite conversation if you plan to make it an unpleasant one. At this point, he started to grow suspicious.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your nervous tic is showing," he warned.

"What? Where? Silly Kurama, there's nothing-oops!" Kurume clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing her blunder. How was she going to explain how she knew that name?

"Did you say, 'Kurama?'"

"Um..." _Oh! I know; I'll blame it on someone else!_ "Kuwabara told me your nickname! Is it okay if I start using it on you?"

There was silence, then nervous laughter...coming from Shuichi. He placed his hand on the back of his head abashedly, eyes averted from Kurume.

"Kuwabara told you that, eh? It's quite embarrassing..." Then he noticed a scar on her shoulder, his eyes fully attached to Kurume's face. "How did you get that scar?"

The brown-eyed girl quickly covered the scar; it was her turn to start laughing nervously. "Oh, what scar? Shu, I think my boobs cutting off your air supply is making you hallucinate! Soon you'll start seeing pseudo-vampires blowing up demons!"

Shuichi closed his eyes, wondering how that girl dealt with such ridiculous theories like that brewing in her head.

"Get some rest, Kurume. I think Mother put too much sugar in your cake. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Right," Kurume said, her friend walking out of the door until he stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong, Shu? Shuichi..."

"If there's someone bothering you, let me know. You are my friend and I wouldn't want you hurt."

With that heartfelt message, he walked until she no longer saw his receding figure. She closed the door, sighing heavily. What a long day! She never been this stressed out before. She was mostly lazy so this brain racking she was doing took a toll on her. She didn't bother to respond to Karasu's menacing expression as he stood on top of the stairs.

"I wonder why he wasn't able to sense me...this human life of his must be depriving him of his senses," he contemplated verbally. This caught her attention. Why did he call her friend 'Kurama'? Was there something he wasn't telling her? Why did Karasu refer to his life as a 'human' life? She decided to mull over that later, after she gets some sleep. She randomly pondered about the botany book that had been laid across the kitchen counter, untouched. She looked at its usual place and found that it was gone. She shrugged. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the power of the flower. She smiled at her mental joke, its level of corniness was probably the fault of her lacking in sleep.

Before she was about to strip herself of her clothing, she noticed Karasu's presence in her doorway.

"I'm sorry, Karasu, but I don't think you're allowed to gaze upon my beauty," she yawned dramatically, smiling sleepily at the demon.

"As much as I would like the pleasure, Kurume dear, I am deep in thought about what to do with Kurama," he answered. His eyes wandered to her lower half. "Besides, you are already half-naked, if you didn't notice."

She blinked, four times, and stared down at her boxer shorts. "Well, damn. Goodnight, Karasu. And quit calling him Kurama; his name is Shuichi..." And she fell down on her bed, snoring slightly, not minding the violet-eyed demon who stood, befuddled, at the girl's drop dead behavior. He only sighed, walking over to his redeemer to put her in a more comfortable position. He placed her body under the covers of her bed, tucking her in gently. He spent more time fondling her hair and with a sigh, he sat down on the floor at her side, falling asleep himself.

Once morning hit, Kurume found herself in a rather compromising position. She was in her shirt and boxer shorts, being carried over the shoulder of some lean figure below her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she pinched her arm to confirm that this wasn't some kind of sugar-induced dream. She winced, fully convinced that whatever was happening to her was indeed reality, not fiction. The brown-eyed girl jumpstarted her heart with the frightening thoughts that started to manifest in her mind and the person carrying her grew aware of this, the smile clear in his eyes.

"You're finally up, then?" he asked in a somewhat disinterested manner. "That's good; I won't have to carry you anymore."

Kurume's face was soon acquainted with the soft, moist ground when she felt the arm holding her place suddenly release her. She recovered shortly, her face hot with anger as she readied her fist to attack the kidnapper.

She hesitated, however, seeing that her kidnapper was none other than Karasu.

"What the hell, Karasu? You could have least grabbed a pair of pants for me!" Kurume exclaimed, feeling the morning air creep up her legs.

She paused to look around, confused by her whereabouts. "What's up?"

"Demons have overrun your house and I had to blow it to smithereens quell my boredom...and to get rid of them, of course. If I had known that you value clothes over your own life, I would have left you to die," he answered nonchalantly, reflecting on the events.

He had only been asleep for only seconds until Kurume's body started to glow with an intense white aura. The bomb master felt drawn to it, but shook himself out of the primitive stupor as soon as a huge portal opened in the limited space of his redeemer's room. The demons that came through it were minor D-Class demons, enough for Karasu to release his fury for letting a mere human girl ruin his chances at reuniting with Kurama. They were hungry for the girl, bloodlust overcoming their senses and she didn't even flinch at what noise accumulated as he blasted the ugly things into oblivion. The chaos bled into the hours of morning and to get rid of the abominations in one fell swoop, Karasu grabbed the sleeping girl then used his demon energy to blow up the entire house, leading to their current location: a heavily wooded area.

"_You blew up my house!?_ Karasu, I know you 'strongly dislike' me, but that's, like, another level of hate right there, even if you _did_ save my life for the second time!" Kurume ranted, flailing her arms and legs about. One would say that she resembled a chicken with its head cut off, the way she ran all over the place in a blind fit of insanity.

"Three times," he said, interrupting her colorful words on his decision. "I don't know why I bother, but this is the third time that I've saved your life and I'm afraid that this is the last. Goodbye, Kurume dear."

Kurume's flailing stopped abruptly, her arms held in mid-air, as if some force were holding them there. "Huh?"

The violet-eyed demon walked over to the girl, looking down into her brown eyes. They held sadness and surprise. Her dark red hair fell into them, a shadow hiding the rest of the emotions swirling within the murky pools. He ran a hand through the short locks, not understanding the reason for her sorrow.

"Why aren't you happy? Surely, you wouldn't enjoy the company of one as 'messed up' and 'homicidal' as I am, would you?"

"I would! People like us need to stick together!" Kurume exclaimed, catching Karasu severely off guard. "I'm just not that homicidal..."

"As tempting as that sounds, I have business to take care of."

"You just can't leave like that! I brought you into this world...and the other one...again and I can take you out of...them. Gosh, that came out less intimidating than I had intended it to be..." She came to halt, surveying her surroundings.

"He's not even here! I'd leave me, too, if I had to listen to that sad excuse for a threat. Why am I talking to myself?"

Karasu had up and left her, in her underwear, so that already didn't paint a good picture. How was she going to live off of what she had now: a smoldering house and a lack of pants? She would have to hope that Shuichi wasn't up to visiting her today, because if he did, she would have some explaining to do and heavy duty lying was not going to save her this time.

Kurama felt his insides burn up with rage when Koenma personally gave him the news. At first, he didn't believe the infant as he spoke of his rival possibly being alive. He didn't believe even his eyes then, when he was over at Kurume's house. His friend had been hiding the bomb master from him, perfectly explaining her unease and odd behavior as she stuck his head in a quite unmentionable place. The question was how, and why? _How_ did he come back to life and _why_ hadn't he sensed his aura within the area? There were other questions too, but he pushed those into the back of his head once he learned that Karasu had destroyed Kurume's home.

Koenma also reported that there was a mass of a mysterious energy before the structure detonated. He had noted that it had belonged to the Mazoku the rest of the Spirit Detective gang were looking for.

"It is a high possibility that your friend could have encountered the Mazoku and" -he squirmed in discomfort- "...died."

"It wouldn't be wise to jump to conclusions like that, Koenma," the redhead admonished, struggling to accept that theory. What if his best friend had died? He wouldn't know how to function if that were true. The girl had helped him keep his humanity at times he thought of abandoning it and he owed her for that. Her kind, bursting spirit was contagious and he couldn't help but smile in her presence. She was important to him and he had meant what he said the last night he saw her.

_If there's someone bothering you, let me know. You are my friend and I wouldn't want you hurt._

Someone had been bothering her, hurting her as well. He had a feeling that that scar on her shoulder had been Karasu's doing. He probably found out that she knew him and had been torturing her to get information about his whereabouts. If he knew Kurume, she didn't say a word thus invoking the demon's wrath. Suddenly, his confidence in his friend being alive died down a bit. Karasu was a cruel, sadistic being, that he knew from experience. If the Mazoku wasn't lucky in taking her life then Karasu would be.

"Yes, her dying is only a possibility..." Koenma mused aloud, placing his small hands on the smooth oak of his desk. "What do you suggest, Kurama?"

"Since Botan is already warning the others about this, I shall go join them. If Kurume is alive, we are going to have to tell her everything."

The prince sighed wearily. "I suppose it's for the best..."

Kurama left Spirit World, a storm raging in his mind. What should become of him when he crosses paths with Karasu?

* * *

**Announcer Guy: Is Karasu truly abandoning Kurume?**

**Sylviah: Will Kurama kick his bomb-lovin' ass?**

**Announcer Guy: How will Kurume react to knowing the truth?**

**Sylviah: And will she be half-naked occasionally throughout this whole season?**

**Announcer Guy: Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review lots!**

**Sylviah: Good job, Announcer Guy! *hands him twenty dollars* **

**Announcer Guy: MONEY!! For a minute there, I thought you were cheating me...**

**Sylviah: No, never! *sweats nervously* Great, now I'm _really_ broke...**


	5. The Truth

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Sorry, it's so short! It's hard to write when Kurume and Karasu aren't together! Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**5. The Truth**

"If I don't get any pants soon, I'm kickin' somebody's ass," Kurume growled through her teeth, hugging her knees to her chest. She had tried to cover her legs with her shirt, but couldn't get it stay so her irritability only increased. She basically didn't go anywhere for the last couple of hours, seeing that her home was blown into oblivion thanks to a bored, psychopath named Karasu. She appreciated his assistance and if she had been without it, she would have been among the debris scattered around her house, but she had nowhere to stay. Sure, she could always ask her friend _if _he had excused her behavior the last night. On top of that, how would she explain the smoldering mess that was once her house? Say that she felt like killing something and not wanting to harm anyone, the house happened to be her victim? That just might cut it, if it didn't make her look like perfect material for a mental hospital!

Sinking her head lower into her knees, Kurume groaned at the lack of an action plan. It was times like these that made her feel absolutely by herself in the world. She had actually looked forward to Karasu staying with her since she was living alone. She hoped that they could be friends despite the death threats and the difference in species. She had someone to take care of besides herself and that made her feel useful. Now that he had gone off to take care of this Kurama person, she had no one to care for. But, wait...Shuichi said that name belonged to him as a nickname. What did Karasu want with her best friend?

Before she could answer that question, she heard voices nearby. She chose to ignore them up to the point that they came closer and more comprehensible. She listened carefully to identify them.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed the only female voice of the group approaching. "Look at this place! This is definitely Karasu's handiwork..."

"I can identify Kurume's scent! She's still alive!" rejoiced a softer male voice, one that sounded eerily similar to Shuichi's. There were some hurried footsteps and a light gasping sound. "Kurume!"

The burgundy-haired girl's head snapped up at her name, and she instantly felt her brain sizzle out. Not only did Shuichi come to find her, he brought his friends, too! And his friends, or at least one of them, knew about Karasu. And she thought that _she _had some explaining to do! The redhead placed his arms around the girl, holding her protectively.

"Are you hurt in any way?" he asked, looking her over meticulously.

"No, Shu. I'm okay. Uh, what had happened was-"

"We know what happened. Listen, Kurume: the person you were living with was a very dangerous individual and it was foolish of you to-"

"Who you callin' a fool!? You're the fool thinking you can get away with hiding secrets from me, Shu! For all I know, _you_ could be the dangerous one, not Karasu! He saved my life _three _times and the least I could do for him was let him stay at my house. Yeah, he blew it up, but it was necessary because I would've died...again. My point is: who is Kurama and how do you know Karasu?" Kurume ranted exasperatedly, shrugging out of the fox demon's arms.

Her questions remained unanswered due to the blow delivered to the back of her neck. Hiei was responsible, his red eyes dully observing Kurama's stupefied expression. Kurume had defended the most vile and sadistic demon he had ever encountered! Judging by her words, he was quite the opposite of what he went through at the Dark Tournament. He saved his friend more than once, a deed that seemed highly out of character for someone as demented as the bomb master. Was there something she had that he had wanted? Kurama couldn't find any reason for Karasu to spare a human girl, much less save her life, aside from the obvious fact that she was associated with himself. And it was that fact that raised the overall question: why didn't he use her as a hostage to get to him?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurume's still form was handed to him.

"You take her. She is _your_ companion, after all," Hiei said, returning to the others who kept their distance. Kurama looked down at her face, now stained with tears. He hadn't seen her cry before and he never wanted to see her do so nor be the cause of her tears. She had figured out that he had been hiding secrets from her and that had hurt her. This girl whom he was grateful towards for keeping his humanity in check had caught on to her ruse thanks to an enemy that was supposedly dead. An enemy that would be faced by him and him only.

Karasu felt a strong feeling in the back of his neck. It caused him no pain. It was pulsing harmlessly, like it had been inflicted minutes ago. He desired to check on Kurume, a driving force dragging him in her direction. That human girl has bonded to him, somehow. It was her that gave him life through that strange blood of hers. It was now flowing through his body, compelling him towards her. Was her blood the reason behind his urge? Karasu stopped in his tracks, calmly walking away from the direction he was headed. Kurume, despite his threats and personality, cared for him as if she was happy that he was in her presence. He hadn't seen anyone else in the household, meaning that his redeemer lived by herself. She had no family, like himself. Had she taken care of him because they both were without family? Whatever the motive behind her kindness, he had secretly liked her and her joking spirit. He had remembered her words before his departure:

_People like us need to stick together!_

He couldn't leave the girl whether he liked it or not and he needed to make up his mind about Kurama. He could stay with the girl, since she knew him by his human name, and hope that she wouldn't stop him from having his fun or he could leave her alone, let her die in the hands of a random demon. He decided on the former, continuing his path back to the ruined house.

The Spirit Detective gang waited patiently at Genkai's compound. Botan had contacted Koenma, saying that they might need his help with explaining everything to Kurume, who lay unconscious in another room. Only Kurama watched over her, reminding everyone who checked up on him that she was his responsibility and nobody else's own. Not wanting to face his calm fury, they sat in the main room and talked amongst themselves.

"Any luck on finding the Mazoku, anybody?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah," answered Kuwabara, "which is strange cuz there was a lot of demonic energy nearby..."

Hiei remained silent so that probably meant he didn't spot anything, either. The fire apparition sat in his usual corner, his eyes closed. He obviously didn't like the fact that he hadn't found anything relevant to the Mazoku. If the Mazoku was as belligerent and pugnacious as Yusuke, he would have looked forward to fighting him. Kurama had no such luck, likewise, seeing that he was too occupied with that annoying human girl he befriended.

The fox demon held on to Kurume's hand, acting as if she was going to disappear from him at any given moment. Kurume was a presence that was very significant in his human life and he wouldn't know what to do if she was lost to him because of his secret. He could almost hear his demon counterpart scold him for having such feelings of reliance for a human girl.

If he was still the cold-blooded thief he was millennia ago, he wouldn't be able to understand the complexity that was Kurume. At times, he still didn't understand and wondered if it was her unique and erratic behavior that made her difficult to decode. Feeling a shift of movement in his hand, Kurama glanced down to see the burgundy-haired girl's hand clench into a fist and launch towards his face. It was a hairbreadth's away from its intended target, gently loosening into a hand.

"Why did you lie, Shuichi?"

The fox demon flinched at the seriousness in Kurume's voice. Her voice was usually sarcastic, never riddled with such a detached tone like the one she was using now.

"I didn't want you to know about who I _really _was," he replied in a shaky voice.

"Who are you really?"

With a sigh, he explained, "I am Yoko Kurama, a fox demon. I come from the Makai, the Demon World, where I was known for my thievery. I was heavily injured by a hunter and ended up here in the Ningenkai, in spirit form. To save myself, I placed myself into a underdeveloped fetus of a human woman's womb. You know her as my mother. My original plan was to return to the Makai once my powers returned, abandoning her. I decided against it, realizing how much I cared for her and her, me. I felt if I could be the perfect son, she wouldn't have to know my true identity. The same with you, Kurume..." He trailed off, seeing Kurume's cheeks wet with tears. His green eyes widening with worry that his friend had disowned him, Kurama reached towards the crying girl. Her body was jerking sporadically and her breathing was very hitched.

"Kurume?" he called worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "If you don't want to see me again, I understa-"

"Ha ha ha! You were a _klepto_!?" she guffawed, making Kurama fall face first onto the floor. Out of all of the things she could of pointed out and it was the fact that he used to steal!? The fox demon felt sweat gather at his brow and he wiped it away, thinking that he could never understand that silly girl.

"Not exactly...Does that mean you accept me after learning what I am?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, of course! If you want me to be honest, I always thought you were a little weird. I mean, what kind of teenager uses words like you have without sounding old? You must be _ancient_!"

"Easy, Kurume," Kurama warned, obviously relieved. "Yoko is sensitive about his age."

"Oh, really? What's he going to do about it, spank me? That reminds me, I need some pants..."

The redhead smiled at his friend's humor, truly at peace now that he cleared up some things with her. Little did he know that someone was watching nearby, someone he wouldn't like the pleasure of meeting again. How would he deal with this someone once he realizes his presence?

* * *

**Sylviah: Due to my lack of money, Announcer Guy decided to abandon me...so I kidnapped Karasu!**

**Karasu: I am not pleased by that fact, either. Do you really expect me to do this silly narrating job?**

**Sylviah: Uh...YEAH! Just read the lines or I'll have Kurume read a thousand of those blonde jokes!**

**Karasu: *sighs wearily and reads in an extremely bored tone* Will Kurume accept Karasu's past with Kurama? I really don't care...**

**Sylviah: *smacks Karasu* No one asked for your commentary, Entrepreneur of Explosions! Anyway...will Yusuke and the gang find the Mazoku?**

**Karasu: I think your readers are smart enough to know that the characteristics between this Mazoku and Kurume are exactly the same.**

**Sylviah: Yeah, but it's the question of the gang knowing that...HEY! You skipped your question!**

**Karasu: Sorry, Sylviah dear. My business is elsewhere. *leaves***

**Sylviah: Fine, then. Expect many jokes to be made about you next couple of chapters...REVIEW, EVERYBODY!! Especially people who have me on alerts!!**


	6. The Reunion

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews and to the moment we've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**6. The Reunion**

Kurume, now fitted into a decent pair of pants, joined the others in the main room. She saw the tense expressions on their faces and smiled, explaining to them that she knew everything, from Kurama's kleptomaniac past to the existence of two other worlds. Now that she was in on the secret, Yusuke felt that it was an opportune moment to gloat about his missions from his days as Spirit Detective. Kurama noticed that his friend had taken an interest in those stories, especially as the former Spirit Detective went on reminiscing on his battle with Yomi, a friend of the fox demon's back in his thieving days.

"Six ears and _seven horns_? How in the hell did he make a kid without killing the poor lady with _seven horns_!?" she asked when Yusuke described that the former demon king had to fight with his son, Shura. Kuwabara had commented that those characteristics seemed a little bit too freaky for him, while Kurama chastised Kurume by making such a comment. He explained that Shura was born of more scientific means.

"Oh…poor guy's soldiers didn't march, then?"

Yusuke slapped the burgundy-haired girl on the back, laughing uncontrollably.

"If I had known that you were _this _funny, I would've took you with me as my personal comedian!" he exclaimed, brown eyes glittering with tears. "You're friggin' hilarious!"

"Why, thank you, Yusuke! At least _someone _appreciates my unintentional humor," she said, leering at Kurama, who placed a stern look on his face to battle her glare. The fox demon was glad to still have her as a friend and to hear her exchange pleasantries with her new ones.

After what seemed to be hours of conversation, Kurume suddenly deflated. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes dimmed, making her look like she lost all the life in her body. She didn't have a home to call her own anymore or anyone to take care of since Karasu left. She was happy that she had plenty of friends, but she was sure they had questions about her. Questions that dealt with the black-haired demon and why she had provided him with shelter and whatnot. She still didn't find out the connection between her friend and her somewhat homicidal savior. Something was telling her that she didn't want to know, however, Kurume thought that she was entitled to know given that the fox demon had a betrayed look on his face as soon as she stuck up for the bomb master.

She was told that the Spirit World prince, Koenma, would be stopping by to interrogate her on the matter of Karasu and that she needed to be respectable to him. Unlike Yusuke, Kurume had respect for authority. It was abnormal for her to disrespect any authoritative figure unless she held an intense dislike for them, like she felt for the teachers Yusuke and Kuwabara had experienced the wrath of. She laughed when the Mazoku said he shot Iwamoto with his Spirit Gun while he was a ghost and knocked him down flat. Even though they were different in that aspect, she admired Yusuke very much. She loved his entire personality and looked up to him as an older brother figure.

Yusuke had shared the same feeling for the girl. It was like Kurume was a female version of him, except for the obvious difference of dealing with authority.

He had noticed the dullness of her voice whenever he waited for her reaction to his battle with a tough foe and stopped to see what was wrong with her.

"Hey, Kurume? What's up?"

"You said that Botan's been around a lot. I was just wondering…what exactly is she?" she lied, but was actually curious about the blue-haired girl.

"Oh, Botan? She's like the grim reaper," Yusuke answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Kurume jumped on her feet and whirled around to point her finger in an accusatory way at Botan.

"Death! I'm not ascared ah you!" she declared, earning a couple of stares in return of her outburst.

"You shouldn't be, because it isn't your time, yet, Kurume Kawakaki."

The burgundy-haired girl turned to challenge the person who spoke and saw a tall brunet with "Jr." stamped on his forehead. Before she could get the chance to ask, the teenager introduced himself.

"Yo. I'm Koenma and I'm very cool," he said, taking a short bow in her direction.

"Not with that binky in your mou- ow!" Kurume yelped, rubbing the spot where Kurama had pinched her hard. The fox demon whispered in her ear, telling her to respect the prince. She nodded her head sharply, smiling pleasantly at Koenma. He was looking quite peeved.

"Greetings, Lord Koenma, o ruler of the Spirit World," she dramatically intoned, turning to the redhead. "There! Is that better?"

He just shook his head, pinching his nose. "Oh, Kurume…"

"It's quite all right, Kurama. Let me just borrow a couple minutes of your time, Kurume," the teenaged prince said, leading the brown-eyed girl away from the company in the main room. Knowing what was coming, she came along with him without a struggle.

Deep in the Makai, there is a territory where the most feared demon has ever lived. His name is Jinken, the brother of the great jackal demon, Kirabisho.

Kirabisho and his brother were at war longer than the Three Kings and it is rumored that the war was still going on even after the Makai is under one ruler, King Enki. The war has been taking place in the most out of the way regions of Makai and hasn't been seen as a major problem since it wasn't able to be seen or heard by anyone without the gifts the jackal demon brothers possessed. Then how was it that it would be called a war, most may ask. Both brothers were born with the ability that involved mental strengths and capabilities. Each has been locked within a deep meditation and if that meditation should be interrupted, one would be sent to their deathbeds. That attempt had been made before and therefore, started a great interference in the minds of both sides' territories, but only in slumber. If one falls asleep during Kirabisho and Jinken's mental war, they experience physical injuries beyond compare. Both of their people have stood sleepless for a thousand years. Due to their resiliency to sleep, they developed heavy bags under their eyes and high irritability, making them a deadly group to trifle with.

The casualty of the war that made it more physical than mental happened more recently when Kirabisho's lover, a human, was dragged from the Ningenkai with his child in her arms, into the Makai. She was taken by one of Jinken's minions and used as bait so his brother could surrender his greatest treasure, the sapphire of Hateshiganai Matsurigoto, otherwise known as the sapphire of eternal rule. Inside the sapphire is a beast that will succumb to whoever it reveals itself to, whether they be good or evil. Kirabisho embedded the jewel in the center of his forehead, where it is in plain sight. No one can touch it if he is not willing to give it up. Jinken promised to give him back his lover and child if he would give him the sapphire. He consented, but the trade was, however, one-sided.

The dishonest brother killed his lover and was about to move onto the infant until the child started to emit a huge quantity of spiritual energy, disarming him. Her father was too distraught with the recent loss of her mother and didn't notice her daughter and the sapphire get taken up by his closest friends. In his stupor, he managed to order them to flee to Ningenkai with her and raise her as if she was their own.

To the beast that lay inside the sapphire, protect and love her like he did his lover when she became of age. He sealed the sapphire inside his baby girl's body-his sacred blood, too-hoping that his brother didn't have the intellect to figure out where he put his treasured jewel. In present day, Jinken causes chaos in his elder brother's territory, taking out his anger and rage on his people.

After viciously fighting each other in their true forms, he locked Kirabisho in the center of a deadly forest full of man-eating plants; it was an animal demon's specialty to summon plants and bend them to their will with their spirit energy. He was now plotting a way to find his elder brother's daughter, since portals are showing up all over the Makai. He could use her, tell her that she needed to pay her dear father a visit and just when she thinks everything is all and good, cause her anguish until his brother cracks under the pressure then tells him the location of the sapphire of eternal rule. It was a good plan, with numerous flaws, including his brother's stubbornness and finding out the location of his half-human niece. He decided to pay his brother a visit, up for some entertainment.

He traveled through the thick forest of death plants with ease, petting the feral beasts with care as he grew closer to the center of the dank prison where his brother he was placed in.

Once inside, he smiled contently at the feeling of his brother trying to disable his mental defenses. Kirabisho was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the stone floor, focusing his energy into his mental assault. His hair, black as ink, curled around his forehead which bore the scar the sapphire left from when he had hastily pulled it out for the safety of his beloved. He opened his chestnut brown eyes as soon as he felt that his attack was getting nowhere, glaring hatefully at his greedy brother. Jinken's smile vanished, an expression of mock hurt on his features.

"Brother, what have I done to deserve such glares?" he asked innocuously, his dog ears twitching atop his head.

He watched with amusement as his brother's ears folded against his skull, repressing his urge to laugh as he began to growl threateningly.

"Now, now. No need to be rash with those who have done absolutely _nothing wrong_-"

"_Be quiet_," the elder jackal demon said through his teeth, chest heaving with breaths of rage. Jinken's smile made its appearance known again.

"You wouldn't have to go through this if you just tell me the location of my dear niece. I'm sure you would like to see your little girl," he cajoled, tapping his chin in thought. "Though, I'm not sure she's so little anymore. She's probably had her sixteenth birthday, wondering where her dear parents are, seeing how they just vanished without a trace."

At this, Kirabisho silenced his growling. What did he mean, Jun and Fujiko just vanished? As the realization dawned on his face, his younger brother snapped his fingers as if recalling something.

"That's right! You had forgotten your order, didn't you? Through the grief of losing your dear human whore?" He ignored the shaking form of the black-haired jackal demon, continuing on. "You told your dear friends, Jun and Fujiko, to kill themselves should they hunger for your dearest child. Well, if you haven't guessed it by now, the hunger grew too unbearable for them so, like the loyal lap dogs they were, they followed your orders perfectly."

"No, th-they aren't that weak...Jun, Fujiko," he muttered to himself, loud enough for Jinken to hear. The latter chuckled darkly, kneeling in front of his brother bravely.

"They made sure to do it in front of a portal that led Makai. That's how I knew. Their bodies plummeted to ground, falling, falling, falling, until"-he clapped his hands together for emphasis-"_splat_! They became as flat as the ground they lay under as they were good fodder for my lovely plants."

He jumped back as his brother sent a number of attacks toward him, dodging him each time. Or so he thought. He smirked arrogantly as Kirabisho collapsed on the stone floor, weak from exhaustion. Then he felt blood pour from his cheek.

Not one for having his face ruined by even the most smallest blemish, the vain jackal demon growled in annoyance, kicking his brother in the ribs. The elder groaned then laughed bitterly, coughing shortly thereafter.

"You're such a beauty queen, Jinken," he sneered, earning another kick in the ribs. A pattern developed then: Kirabisho insulting his brother's appearance, each flippant remark resulting in another injury. He didn't mind the pain; it was just another way to distract himself from thinking about not being able to be a father to his little Kurume, his baby girl.

Kurume held her hand to her cheek, her mouth hanging halfway open as Koenma kept drilling her with questions she didn't know the answers to. She knew she had to be respectable and all, but the teenager was boring the hell out of her. She had always been a good listener, however, she wasn't when she had to talk back. She was nodding off as he was asking her something about Karasu's revival, drool creeping out of her mouth up to the point that he noticed her half-awake gaze and snapped his fingers to regain her attention.

"Huh, wha?" she practically gurgled, wiping away the spittle on the corner of her lips.

"I _said_," Koenma drawled, "what do you know about Karasu's coming to life?"

The burgundy-haired girl started to get peeved, her eyebrow twitching almost convulsively.

"Koenma, we've been here for hours and you're just now getting to Karasu!?"

"I suggest that you don't use that tone with me, Kurume," the prince warned, interlocking his fingers.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask: why should I be scared of someone that looks around my age?"

"The answer is simple: I am _not _around your age, now please answer my question to the best of your ability."

She sighed wearily. "Since you said 'please'. All he told me was that I revived him. He didn't give me the gory details. You're going to have to ask him yourself. Can I ask you a question, Koenma?"

"Of course."

"What's the deal with Karasu and Shu?"

Koenma started to sweat. He was restrained by his promise to Kurama. The fox demon didn't want Kurume knowing about his encounter with the bomb master. He squirmed in place, a sign that he was nervous. The girl was starting to notice his behavior, cocking an eyebrow as she awaited his answer. She did a quick scan of his emotions to find his aura a pure white, meaning nervousness. What was he nervous about?

"Nervous, much?" she hinted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aren't you gonna tell me?"

Koenma cleared his throat to respond, but the persistent girl cut him off before he could get the words out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me...Karasu's a fan boy, isn't he?"

There was a thud and Kurume knew that someone outside of the room had fallen. She smirked, remembering how everyone here was so clumsy around her, for some reason. The prince had, too, somehow achieved falling down while sitting. His foot jerked a bit then a second later, it returned under him. He just agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh, I knew it! He was talkin' funny about some reunion he was gonna have and that he was gonna kill me if I got in his way or something like that," she muttered to herself, walking out of the room where Koenma seemed to pass out.

"Karasu wanted to be more than friends and Shu pushed him away, broke his detonatin' heart. Yeah, that's it. He seems like the vengeful type. Hence, the reason why he believes in this 'I kill the ones I love' philosophy. Yep, that's definitely it! I am a freakin' genius!"

"I'm afraid you've got that all wrong, Kurume," Kurama sputtered, beet red. Yusuke was laughing his way to Spirit World.

The joking atmosphere disappeared when a shadow fell over them. Like a depressing wave, everyone's expressions turned serious. Kurume turned around to see who it was and smiled, wrapping her arms around her savior.

"Karasu!" she exclaimed, at the same time the fox demon yelled, "Don't touch him!"

The bomb master's eyes smiled, violet mixing with red. He held his redeemer close to him, taunting Kurama with what he didn't know. He rested his chin on the burgundy-haired girl's head, putting his arm across her clavicles.

"Let her go, Karasu!" the redhead demanded, hand reaching for his weapon. The black-haired demon chuckled.

"Surprised, Kurama? I don't think you should think about attacking me while indoors. You're usually much wiser than this; I wonder what ails you."

"Oh, I wish had some popcorn right now!" Kurume gushed, completely oblivious. Karasu stared down at the erratic girl questioningly. Sensing his curiosity, she glanced up at him. "What?"

"You act as if this is a show. Why is that?" he asked, ignoring Kurama's hateful glare.

"You're here for revenge, right? Because Shu here didn't accept your feelings..." She paused, seeing the demon's eyes glow completely red. "I have a feeling that I'm horribly wrong here..."

Suddenly, Kurume made a break for it. The black-clad demon was on her tail, soon followed by Kurama who held his rose whip tight in his grip. She ran, jumped, and skipped across the land before Genkai's compound, dodging Karasu's explosive attacks, trying to placate him all the while.

"H-hey, Karasu!" Explosion. "I promise not to call you any names!" A shriek then two more explosions. "No more blonde jokes, too! Just-don't-kill-me! You gotta remember, I'm human! I make mistakes and assuming that you and Shu were a broken item was one of 'em! I'm sorry, _so _sorry, so _very _sorry!"

At this point, Kurume's face was covered in the dirt that was kicked up by the many explosions the bomb master caused. She was on the ground, panting heavily. That was best exercise she has ever had in years!

She could just _feel_ the muscles forming. Or was that a stroke? To her, it was an exercise routine; to the others, it was an amazing display of agility. Most humans would be dead immediately at Karasu's disposal. Although not as graceful, Kurume managed to avoid all of his attacks and with her limbs intact. Kurama wondered what his friend would turn out like if properly trained then realized she was still in danger. Karasu was approaching, ready to finish her. The fox demon flicked his wrist, making his rose whip circle around the bomb master, threatening to saw him in half.

"You should know that this doesn't work on me, dear Kurama," he said, focusing his demon energy on his restraint. He was about to release it when he took notice of a ring of blood on his redeemer's shoulder, blood soaking through her shirt on her midsection, and a shoulder wound similar to the first. Kurume saw him studying her and looked down to see wounds she hadn't even remembered getting.

"When did I get these?" she wondered. "I can't even feel it."

The black-clad demon turned to Kurama. "I would refrain from attacking if I were you, Kurama."

"Why should I?" the fox demon replied, tightening his whip. Yusuke watched closely from behind him, gasping as soon as he saw the result.

"Stop, Kurama! Kurume's getting hurt, too," he said, pointing at the bewildered girl.

"What?" he hissed, immediately withdrawing his weapon. He was right. Whenever Karasu received injuries, Kurume did, too, but _why_?

The violet-eyed demon bent down to help her up on her feet. "Don't insinuate anything that ridiculous again, Kurume dear."

"All right. I've learned my lesson and lost a couple of pounds, I think," she chuckled, watching his eyes smile.

Since Koenma was unconscious through the whole ordeal, Kurama had to fill him in. After the explanation, he requested to have an audience with Karasu and Kurume, despite the redhead's protest at how dangerous that may be.

To stop his worries, he offered him to be a spectator during the interrogations. He accepted, and now sat next to the teenaged Koenma whom started the questioning.

"Now, Karasu. How do you think you share wounds with Kurume?"

"She was the one that revived me so that might explain the connection," he answered to the best of his ability.

"She revived you by means of...?"

"Blood."

All three of the four present widened their eyes. Blood? To Kurama, that meant everything to the case he and the others were working on currently. Kurume was confused, as always. To Koenma, he would have to follow his father's orders.

"Well, then. Kurume, my father, King Yama, wishes for you to be the new Spirit Detective. I do not know his reason behind it, but he told me that you would be a perfect candidate because of your unique blood. You shouldn't be in that much danger seeing how Yusuke has already eliminated bigger threats."

"Huh. Spirit Detective Kurume Kawakaki. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I'll accept!" the burgundy-haired girl declared, unsettling her fox demon friend.

"Koenma, please," he began, but was silenced as the group outside the room crashed through to give their congratulations. What will Kurume face as a Spirit Detective?

* * *

**Sylviah: What is the reason behind King Yama's sudden change of heart?**

**Karasu: *stares at Sylviah menacingly, but gives in at her answering glare* What is this Jinken planning?**

**Sylviah: What will Kurume be doing on her first case?**

**Karasu: Find out next time on Not So Human...**

**Sylviah: Review if you hate Jinken! Or if you laughed at least once! I know I did for both!**

**Karasu: ...I don't think they did either.**

**Sylviah: Shut it, you! Like I said before, REVIEW, please. Don't listen to explosive demon!**


	7. Kurume Kawakaki: Spirit Detective!

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm really happy that you guys think I'm funny! However, I do crave more reviews. There are a whole lot more people reading this story who haven't reviewed! Naughty, naughty! Just one word would suffice; nothing big if you're normally lazy.**

* * *

**7. Kurume Kawakaki: Spirit Detective!**

"What are King Yama's intentions with Kurume, Koenma?" Kurama asked the Reikai prince, demanding to know the reason behind Kurume's employment as Spirit Detective, after being informed on what she really was.

He had learned that his human friend was a Mazoku, that being confirmed when Karasu revealed that his revival was thanks to her blood. Not just any blood, but a sacred blood that could raise the dead. That blood belonged to a very powerful demon, the fox demon recollected. Whoever Kurume's ancestor was, he or she had to feared in Makai. Her ancestor's power was strong enough to open portals to the dangerous world. Kurama and the others' mission was to find the hybrid responsible for the spiritual disturbances caused as a result of that power. Now realizing that the Mazoku was closer than he originally had thought, he had to wonder: what was running through King Yama's mind as to hiring a Mazoku as a Spirit Detective? He obviously didn't feel comfortable when he found out Yusuke was a hanyou and immediately relieved him of his duties, so what made Kurume different?

"Well," Koenma began, "Dad says that she will be useful for what will come in the future…"

"In the future?" the fox demon repeated, not liking the foreboding tone in the teenaged Koenma's voice.

"Yes. There has been a dispute in Makai that has lasted for over a thousand years. It had suddenly stopped some time after Kurume was born and he thinks it has something to do with her."

"Interesting…" Kurama commented. "A dispute, you say? What about?"

"Have you heard of the sapphire of Hateshiganai Matsurigoto?" At the redhead's nod, he continued, "The sapphire of Hateshiganai Matsurigoto, or sapphire of eternal rule is one of Demon World's greatest treasures. Inside it is a great beast that will succumb to whoever summons it, whether they be good or evil. To avoid that from happening, a jackal demon by the name of Kirabisho embedded it in his forehead. He is the sapphire's keeper and because of the power he holds, his younger brother, Jinken, desired it.

"Their battle lasted for a thousand years, as I explained before, up until Kurume's birth. Father might want Kurume to settle it once and for all since its gotten more physical now. Until then, he just wants her to patrol the city for demons and return them to Makai. At her current energy levels, her training will only last for a week."

"A week? Yusuke had to train for about six months under Genkai! What makes you think that she is already that powerful?" the fox demon asked with incredulity.

"Concentrate, Kurama," was all the prince before leaving the room. Kurama did as told and broadened his senses, isolating Kurume's energy signature from everybody else's and almost recoiled at what he sensed. His friend's power was of that of a B-class demon's!

Just as the Reikai prince was leaving the room, the burgundy-haired skidded into him, landing on top of the brunet. She looked down at him, a worried look on her face. There were tears in the corners of her eyes as she wailed, "I'm homeless!"

Everyone broke a sweat at the girl's behavior, wondering how she was going to deal with being a Spirit Detective with the way she was acting most of the time.

Then again, most doubted Yusuke's ability so she would be fine.

Sensui Shiname woke up in a cold sweat for the third time tonight. Rather, this morning, judging by the weak ray of light touching the end of her bed. Her brother, Shinobu, was haunting her dreams and in them, he would constantly ask for her forgiveness. This Shinobu was different from the one who had just left her one day, ready to destroy the human race and not counting her as an exception. That Shinobu wasn't her brother. The Shinobu in her dream was; the kindness and sorrow in his eyes gave it away and she couldn't turn her back on him. Her big brother was standing across from her, arms outstretched as if wanting a hug. She had gladly accepted the affectionate gesture, tears in her eyes all the while. He had begged for forgiveness, never looking her in the eye, because of the damage he had caused her. Her face was marred by scars that one of his seven personalities had inflicted upon her during his plot to overrun the world with demons.

They were no longer with him, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for what she must have been going through.

Even though his body was with Itsuki, his faithful friend, floating in nothingness, his ghost had been free to travel and he watched his little sister struggle with living. No one should struggle with continuing to live, he reasoned. Not because of him. He had stayed at a far away distance, knowing that Shiname had a high spiritual awareness. He didn't want to scare her; she had enough to deal with. So he decided to appear in her dreams, instead, expressing his feelings of regret to his little sister and how he had trouble with passing on because of Itsuki's promise to keep him out of the hands of the Reikai. That was a promise made to the Shinobu that wasn't himself and the real one actually wanted a new start so he could live with his sister in peace. The yamanate was weakening considerably as he held his body in an endless void. His health was deteriorating. Shinobu shared this with his sibling, showing the golden-eyed demon's paling form.

Remembering all what he told her, Shiname sighed wearily and clutched her hands into fists against her covered legs.

Her brother entrusted her with figuring out a way to save them both. The question was: how was she going to do it?

"Brother..." she whispered, catching a glimpse of the translucent image of the tall, blue-eyed man in the corner of her eye. She smiled weakly then pulled herself out of bed. She had school today and couldn't afford to be late because if she did, she would face the wrath of the Okue Hana's group. She didn't think that she could take another blow to her self-esteem.

The new Spirit Detective had been training for a week with the gang, with the exception of Kuwabara, of course. His reason for declining a training session with the girl was this: he didn't hit girls. That just made it easier for Kurume, who easily defeated the orange-haired boy by a landslide. He defended himself, never laying a hand on her. She respected him for that, however, respected Yusuke better when he showed he didn't care for his opponent's sex nor size.

Kurama had worried as he witnessed the battle between the two detectives, fearing that the former Spirit Detective may go too far and hurt the female one. He had been surprised that she had been holding up well and learned that his friend can be just as recklessly powerful as the Mazoku, seeing how she had slapped Yusuke multiple times as a technique of sorts.

Kurume had learned that from Keiko, adding spiritual power to the blows so they were as strong as punches. She trained with the last remaining two with equal success and was started with patrol duty around the area for any demons that were wandering about in Ningenkai. Some she just had to push back inside Makai, while others were more violent, like the one she was facing now.

The demon was charging at her, a crazed look in its eyes as its mouth hung open.

"Spirit Disk!" Kurume shouted, gathering spirit energy to the center of her hand. A dark purple energy engulfed her hand, shaped like a disk as she directed it at the demon in front of her.

"Die!" the creature shrieked, jumping up in the air.

"You first," she said, smirking. She lowered herself in a crouching position, readying her Spirit Disc then launched it at the foul thing. It was a purple blur, slicing the demon in half before it could cry out in pain.

Kurume straightened, patting herself down for her communicator. She found it--under her school uniform top--and flipped the compact open. The screen revealed Koenma, in his original form. The Spirit Detective had to keep from laughing, the image fresh in her mind from the first time she saw the Reikai prince's face leak. She laughed her head off, telling that Karasu no longer had to suffer from her blonde jokes. She could have sworn that she heard a sigh of relief come from him, too. She rid herself of the giggles that threatened to come out of her mouth, clearing her throat.

"I'm finished, Koenma! Send someone to clean this up; I made a mess," she announced to him, gesturing to the demon remains behind her.

"Very well, Kurume. Kurama will be with you shortly. He says he doesn't want you to be late for school," the infant ruler informed, making her cheery expression seemingly fall off her face. She looked down at her wristwatch, whining dismally.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late! Gotta go, Koenma! Bye!"

"Wait, Kurume!"

She shut the compact, stuffing it down her top as she scrambled to find her school materials. When she couldn't find them, she panicked, looking in all sorts of directions until her eyes spotted a bit of red. She scowled deeply, crossing her arms over her chest as she faced her friend, who carried her schoolbag.

"Shu! Are you giving into your klepto ways again?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I assure you, Kurume, that I'm only trying to help you get to school _on time_," Kurama explained, tossing her the brown satchel.

She caught it and began her sprint to school, the fox demon outrunning her by several feet.

As Kurume tried in vain to catch up with her red-headed friend, a tan-skinned girl stepped into her path and before she could look up, the Spirit Detective sent them both flying across the pavement.

She was careful not to injure the girl below her by thrusting her hands out in front of her as a last minute effort not to hurt her. She hoisted herself up, then held out a hand to the seemingly confused girl and inwardly grimaced at her appearance. The girl was about two years her junior and had beautiful, long black hair that was tied in a braid that fell past her waist. Her eyes were blue, contrasting her tan skin which looked like it had undergone serious scarring and damage. Kurume came to the conclusion that she must have came from an abusive household, and focused on her eyes only, which widened. The girl bowed in apology and was about to continue her path to school until the burgundy-haired girl gently grabbed her shoulder. The startled girl turned around, her hair swishing about from the sudden movement.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" the elder of the two asked, taking her hand from the younger's shoulder. She did a quick survey of the girl's emotions and saw that she was confused.

_She's probably used to people bumping into her without apologizing, so this must have been new to her_, Kurume thought.

The scarred girl bowed again. "N-no! _I'm_ sorry for not watching where I was going, Kurume!" The older girl blinked two times, causing the blue-eyed girl to chuckle lightly. "We have Mr. Kidamaru's class together."

Kurume snapped her fingers, recognizing the fourteen-year-old in front of her. "Oh, you're Shiname, right?"

"Right!" the girl beamed, in a happy mood thanks to her classmate's remembering her. She checked the clock tower and gasped at the time. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Shiname didn't have to tell her twice because the Spirit Detective snatched her hand and started running, almost having the girl's feet rise up off the ground as if she was about to fly off at the speed she was going. They passed by Kurama and Kaito's classroom, the two wearing amused smiles at the girls' panicked expressions. The freckled teen pushed up his glasses, looking at the clock on the wall then back at Kurama.

"They _do_ know that the school's clock is ten minutes ahead, right?" At this, the redhead snickered, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"I think not, Kaito," he replied, as he heard Kurume shout her frustration. His female friend had already thought that she was five minutes late and another five just caused enough panic for her to not only get to school on time, but early, for once. He admitted that it was a bit harsh for him to set her wristwatch, however, he didn't regret the result of his actions.

Kurume and Shiname stood at the doorway of their classroom, huffing as they tried to catch their breaths.

They were the only ones there, save for a few others that sat quietly at their desks. The teacher wasn't present, yet, so that meant no one was going to admonish her on her swearing as she made her way to her desk. She grudgingly put her schoolbag on top of it and crossed her arms over her chest, blowing a stray hair out of her eye.

"Damn Shu and his pranks, making me go to school early..." she grumbled, plopping down into her seat while Shiname giggled at her childish behavior. "What're you laughin' at?"

"Sorry, but what's so bad about being early? You know what they say: 'the early bird gets the worm,'" the black-haired girl quoted proudly. The brown-eyed girl snorted at the old saying, placing her hands on her desktop subconsciously.

"Well, whoever 'they' is, doesn't understand that the earlier it is, the longer the day gets and I'm not particularly fond of those kind of days. And who would want a worm!?"

Sweat formed on Shiname's forehead as she laughed nervously, not noticing the medium-sized figure behind her.

The figure jutted a finger into the fourteen-year-old's shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"H-Hana!"

"You're in my seat, Sensui," Okue Hana said, the deep voice alarming Kurume. Who'd name their son Hana?

"B-but, this is my seat!" the blue-eyed teen argued.

"Well, I want it today so if you would move..." he urged, watching with satisfaction as the girl got up and sat elsewhere, eyes glistening with tears. He sat down, admiring the view of Kurume's curvy figure. Her skirt had ridden up a few inches, revealing a bit of her thigh. He hadn't seen the burgundy-haired girl before, then again, he could barely see from his usual seat in the back. The bully was turning red and the Spirit Detective could practically feel the heat radiating off of the boy. She hoped that he would look away and spare himself of the beating she had in store for him. Hana had always went by Kei, and she would resist scoffing whenever she heard anyone call him that. The boy was a punk, yes, but he wasn't all that strong. Why, if he'd ask her to fight with him, she'd probably beat him to death. Kurume didn't realize the smile she had on her face and Kei smirked, thinking that his good looks won her over.

"You like what you see, sweetheart?" he asked flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows. She kept her attention on the teacher, who had entered the classroom a few minutes late as she gave her reply.

"A weak, bullying loser named 'flower'? Of course, I do."

The heavy sarcasm and coldness that came with that didn't seem to affect Kei. As a matter of fact, his smirk just got wider as his hazel eyes glittered at the challenge.

Never had a girl rejected his charm that easily without a blush! He had to work harder, he concluded.

"I like 'em feisty," he whispered to her, not wanting to attract the attention of Mr. Kidamaru, who was going on about the time. "Just like you."

"I suppose you wouldn't like 'em with a foot up your ass, too, would you?" she retorted, giving him a triumphant sideways glance, but she could tell that he wasn't going to throw in the towel by the looks he was sending her way. He winked at her, giving her a once over.

"Sounds fun. What's your shoe size?" he cleverly answered, waiting for her next witty remark. None came, except for an irritated sigh. The only progress he was making was wearing away at her last raw nerve and Kurume only had so much patience. She adjusted herself in her seat, fixing her skirt. How she wished that she could think of an answer to that. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes until she saw a familiar black blot standing outside the classroom. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was hallucinating then glanced at the location again.

"Karasu!" she hissed to herself, but Kei's ears could pick up on _any_ word she said.

"Who's that, sweetheart?" he probed. The burgundy-haired girl raised her hand, waving frantically to catch the teacher's eye. After a few seconds, he called on her.

"Yes, Kawakaki?"

"I have a family emergency! May I go?" she said urgently, already packing up her stuff.

"Um, sure. What type of family emergency?"

"Why would I tell you that? It's family business, Mr. Kidamaru! That means, _family only_!"

"R-right. Wait, Kawakaki! Your assignment!"

It was too late; she was already out the classroom. She confronted the tall demon, noticing that he had worn casual clothes. Well, formal, to be exact. He wore black slacks and a collared shirt that was the same color. Koenma had somehow resurrected the house and placed the necessary clothing inside as well. When she had asked how he knew her bra size, he flushed and told her to not worry about it. It was a mystery that plagued her ever since.

"Karasu, what are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me. You're here to resume your education, aren't you? Cuz someone has to teach you that you can't kill random people just cuz they tell you you have a girlish figure," she managed to say in one breath, bringing up an event that made her regret bringing the bomb master out in public.

"Once again, Kurume dear: _suffer_, not kill," he crooned. "You think that I would be that reckless and release my bombs in public?"

Kurume paused then nodded her head. "Karasu, don't take this the wrong way, but you're a homicidal bastard. If it wasn't for this connection we have, you'd kill--excuse me--make me suffer then move on to Shu and molest his hair, also making him suffer, for whatever reason I can't seem to find out and won't make an attempt to since your last explosive tantrum. And finally, go off into public making everyone else who notices your girlish figure suffer, too. Am I right or am I right?"

"You know me well," he admitted after a long moment of silence. He reached into his pocket and held up a note addressed to her. "It seems that you have another case on your hands, Spirit Detective."

"Oh?" she murmured, taking the tattered piece of paper from him. "It's from someone named Hideki...know him?"

"I'm afraid not. Botan is waiting for you at the compound. I'm only here to take you there," the blonde explained then stopped at his redeemer's creeping form. "What are you doing?"

She gave a Cheshire cat grin, putting a finger on her lips as she crept down the hallway to a specific classroom. "I'm getting revenge."

Kurume opened the door, gathered air in her lungs then shouted, "Shuichi Minamino is a foxy klepto who can't resist the power of the flower!"

She grabbed Karasu's hand and ran down the hallway and out of the school, laughing like a maniac. _Take that_, she thought venomously. Who is Hideki and will he be too much for her?

* * *

**Sylviah: Will Kurume overcome her first case as Spirit Detective?**

**Karasu: What does Shiname plan to do about her brother?**

**Sylviah: How will Kurama _ever_ get over the embarrassment?**

**Karasu: Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review.**

**Sylviah: I've noticed something...you've stopped complaining.**

**Karasu: You wrote something in this chapter that I liked...*eyes crinkle from smiling***

**Sylviah: Okay...REVIEW, EVERYBODY! And I mean, EVERYBODY!**


	8. Trouble

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**thanks for the reviews, people!**

* * *

**8. Trouble **

In the shadows of an abandoned building, a purple-haired figure stood before a large, shattered mirror. The building was mansion-sized, with an enormous amount of space. The only source of light came from the morning sun, shining through one of the many windows; the rest had been boarded up or concealed by heavy curtains. The furniture was in perfect condition, put in various places in the room. This was only the top floor, where the treasure lie in a vault protected by gruesome servants of the figure and their minions. The lower the floors were, the more dilapidated they were so the first and second floors were in worse conditions than the more taken care of third and fourth floors.

Hideki, the parasitic demon, studied the appearance of his host body and sighed dreamily. Never in his lifetime had he ever inhabited a human with such beautiful and angelic features. The body had naturally purple hair-a rarity to come across. The eyes were a peaceful shade of turquoise and he almost got lost in them, even as a reflection other than his own appeared in the mirror.

"Master Hideki," the servant demon said, kneeling in front of the vain body-snatcher. "I have delivered the note successfully."

Hideki scowled. The ingrate was lucky that it was information concerning the Spirit Detective or he would've killed him on the spot. He turned around, parting with his reflection to praise the underling.

"Excellent. The Spirit Detective's body will be as good as mine," he declared, the turquoise in one of his eyes turning a bright red.

Kurume and Karasu were on the train, the burgundy-haired girl still sore from the embarrassment she might have caused Kurama from the ludicrous statement that she called revenge. She was recovering from a recent giggling fit that made the bomb master sigh in annoyance every time a bystander passed by them to get off when their stop arrived, giving her odd looks. Or were they giving him the looks because he chose to put on his mask? Either way, it annoyed him and made him wish that he could make them suffer just a _little _bit. As usual, Kurume wouldn't approve of that. If only he could find a way to break the connection between them…

Should that be possible, he could resume what he started with Kurama and how he desperately wanted that. Before he could start plotting for that, Kurume started her giggling again.

"I c-called Shu a-a klepto…" she snickered, moving two hands over her mouth to muffle her giggles. The train screeched to a halt and Karasu pushed her out the open doors for the lives of all the people on the locomotive. Obviously confused by his actions, the Spirit Detective stopped her laughing and glanced up at the demon.

"What'cha do that for?" she asked, turning on her heel to face him fully.

"Those humans were ogling us, and since you don't want me to cause any pain or suffering, I benefited the both of us by leaving them be," he explained.

Kurume smiled, placing a hand on Karasu's shoulder and patting it in a congratulatory manner. "I'm proud of you for doing that! I think I'm raising you right…"

"Raising me right?" he repeated questioningly. "When did you decide that I was the one that needed raising?"

"Since now," the brown-eyed girl deadpanned, taking the black-haired demon's hand and stomping in a random direction. "Now, come on! I'm getting my first, official case!"

"You _do _realize that you're heading the wrong direction, right?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Karasu sighed, wondering whether he should be thankful for the one who gave him life or ungrateful that he had to spend it with her. Either way, it annoyed him.

The two made it to Genkai's compound, Kurume huffing and puffing. She immediately regretted her decision to go running full blast up the many stairs that led to the peaceful land. She admitted that she was out of shape and wasn't going to attempt that again for the life of her. The violet-eyed demon just watched amusedly as Botan ran up to the both of them.

"There you two are!" she cried as she grinded to a halt. "Hurry and come inside!"

Once the ferry girl gathered them inside, she immediately got to business. They sat across from her while she got out a file of some sort and started reading off the information, summarizing it for the Spirit Detective.

"The demon you're going to headed after is named Hideki. He is a parasitic demon who inhabits bodies of beings with rare traits about them. Also, he obsesses over beauty, which would explain the boy he is currently using," the blue-haired reaper explained, handing over a file of a young man with long, purple hair and turquoise eyes to Kurume. The burgundy-haired girl examined it thoroughly.

"Asakura Eiji? That sounds kind of familiar…" she mused, handing the file over to Karasu, who seemed to be intrigued about something in the boy's appearance. She noticed the black-clad demon's behavior, curious as to why he would be interested in her case in the first place.

"What's up, Karasu?"

"He has split ends…" he murmured to himself, as if he was solely disgusted with the lack of care instead of the boy himself that was being held prisoner inside his own body. Kurume laughed nervously, wiping the sweat from her brow. She knew he obsessed with hair, but to ignore that she had to save the victim's whole body, not only the hairs on his head? She shook her head, being the embarrassed one for once and gently grabbed the file then gave it back to Botan, who began briefing her on the mission.

"Your mission is to retrieve an artifact that has been stolen from Spirit World. It's called the Crown of Manipulation. It has the ability to control the minds of others at the command of whoever wears it. Also, try to extract Hideki from Eiji's body without killing Eiji himself and incapacitate him.

"According to that note you have, he should be located in a mansion somewhere near here. You have until eight o' clock tonight so you don't have go immediately," she added, smiling sadly when Kurume realized what that meant.

"I have to go back to school!? Ah, dammit! I bet _Yusuke _didn't have to put up with this," the brown-eyed girl grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood to walk out the door. Karasu followed.

"You shouldn't act childish, Kurume dear," the demon chastised.

"Shut up, Karasu the Homicidal Demolitionist! You're the one having fantasies about some random dude's hair."

"…I'm not going to continue this immature banter."

"Yeah, but it's only cuz you're losing!" the Spirit Detective retorted, sticking her tongue out. The bomb master sighed. If only he could use his beloved Mad Bomb…

"You alright there, Shuichi?" Kaito asked, sitting across from Kurama with his lunch. That stunt Kurume had pulled had been embarrassing and only he remembered it, covering his nose and mouth before the redhead had expelled a gas belonging to a plant that can erase memory. The freckled teen had to excuse himself so he wouldn't look like a fool laughing in the classroom without an apparent reason.

The fox demon was too proud to have that kind of thing shouted at him and in front of other people as well…

Kurume was too cruel in the frigid business of revenge, he had to admit. He gave his friend a small smile, beginning to pick at his own lunch.

"I'm well, Kaito," he replied guardedly, trying to keep his cheeks from reddening. He knew that the bespectacled teen rather enjoyed the comment that had been made by his Spirit Detective friend as he had to play it off until he got out of the classroom to do so. Even with one person knowing, he still felt humiliated. He had learned his lesson, though, and wasn't going to invoke that type of behavior in Kurume again, seeing that she had a reputation of outdoing her last act of revenge drastically if some poor soul even dared to retaliate the first.

"Oh? That plant of yours was quite handy. I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't come prepared…" Kaito said thoughtfully, not aware of the tense look on his fellow intellectual's face. Once he did, his black eyes wandered to the place the green-eyed demon was staring so intensely at. A black-haired, blue-eyed girl was being bullied by Kei and his group of cronies.

"Okue Hana, or rather, Kei, as he likes to call himself," he bitterly stated. "The one he's currently picking on is…_Sensui Shiname_?"

Kurama was surprised to hear that familiar surname after a while. "Sensui?"

He studied the girl further and recognized familiar features that he saw on that man back when he was alive. Her tanned skin was a dead giveaway, but the real mystery was: how was he unnoticing of her in the first place? He had hardly seen her around Meiou High before.

"Yes, I should've known that I've heard that name before. Shiname is Sensui's younger sister. She hasn't been in school for a while so that's why the name slipped my mind," Kaito thought aloud, interesting the redhead.

"Do you think it has to do with her brother?" he asked.

"See those scars on her face? She received those from an attack and had to get reconstructive surgery on it. It took her months to recover from it and it had been rumored that she had to take a couple of more because of her scars, but seeing it now, I think it was the stress of losing her older brother…"

The fox demon only nodded, having encountered the feeling of losing a loved one. He could never forget the sense of helplessness he felt when his mother was close to death. He snapped out of his reverie, voices escalating in the lunchroom. They belonged to Shiname and Kei's group. His attention was on their dispute which seemed to be about a seat she was sitting on. She had been sitting by herself, he noted. So what was so difficult about that?

"I'm tired of you picking on me! Let me sit where I want to sit and stop acting…stupid!" Shiname argued, eyes glittering with tears.

"Talk like that will get you hurt," Kei said, leaning down to her ear. "Like last time. Now, for the last time: get up."

"No!"

"All right, then, Sensui. Your brother won't be able to save you for getting more scars on that ugly mug of yours."

Something sparked inside of the blue-eyed girl as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She rose her hand and struck it across the hazel-eyed boy's face, leaving a large, red mark on his skin. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she stared wide-eyed at what she had done. She quickly recovered, proud of herself.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother, Hana!" she exclaimed.

The bully rose up on his feet, spitting out blood, threatening to hit her. "Why, you…!"

Before his hand met her face, a grunt of discomfort sounded throughout the surrounding area. Kei suddenly fell again, unconscious, a foot suspended in the air where his rear had been. The owner of that foot was Kurume, true to her words she exchanged with the bully. She put her foot down, making sure that it landed somewhere pain-inducing on his body and smiled happily at Shiname.

"Nice work," she congratulated, referring to the mark on Kei's face. Just as she was about to offer a hand to pat her on the shoulder, another hand clamped onto her shoulder. She glanced back, seeing that it was the principal's. A very unhappy principal, with that expression he wore on his face.

"Sensui Shiname, Kawakaki Kurume: three days suspension!" he said, not giving either of the girls a chance to explain themselves as he just walked away.

"But, sir!" Shiname started. "I can't afford to miss any more days; my grades will slip behind."

"Isn't this just great?" Kurume drawled sarcastically, then turned to where Kurama and Kaito were. She grabbed Shiname's hand and guided her over to them as she walked.

"Uh, Shu? What do we do now? I haven't been suspended before so I'm kind of lost."

The two teens felt sweat gather at their brows at the burgundy-haired girl's confusion. They just explained that the girls would have to spend the rest of the day at home and stay away from school grounds for three days. Now, after the black-haired girl gathered her things, they were walking home in silence until the Spirit Detective spoke.

"So, Shiname...what made you ticked off enough to attack Kei?" she asked. The scarred girl looked down at her feet as memories of good times with her brother flashed before her eyes and then some of Hana when they were the best of friends. She was even considering a relationship with him up to the point where he just changed out of the blue come high school, around the time when she got attacked by her brother. He visited her in the hospital constantly, bringing her flowers and cards. She would know that it was him because of a specific flower he would always give her. Then one day, she was barely conscious, and heard her brother's voice and Hana's rarely angry one. They were speaking about how long he was going to stay with her, considering that she was related to him. Hana seemed to be angered by that fact and went to treating her badly, mentioning her late brother in distaste.

Every time he brought up her brother and how he used to protect her, she grew bitter and hateful, using those feelings to bring her into an unbelievable rage. She shook herself out of her reverie and answered Kurume's question quietly.

"He talked about my brother. He passed away some time ago, and I get sore about it when someone mentions him not being able to protect me..." Her black hair fell over her eyes, hiding the tears at the corners of her eyes. Kurume felt that she was in the wrong for asking her that and mentally kicked herself in the head, accusing herself for being stupid.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," she apologized sadly.

"No, no! It's not your fault, Kurume!" Shiname paused, thinking that she heard her brother chuckle. Shinobu was always watching over her, she knew. Maybe he wanted her to invite the older girl over so he could be proud of her for making new friends. The blue-eyed girl was awfully shy and she seemed to understand that. What was the harm in inviting her over to her house? She didn't have much company, anyway. She cleared her throat and looked at the brown-eyed girl. "Um, Kurume? Would you like to, uh, go to my house?"

"Oh, Shiname! I didn't know you were into me like that!" Kurume exclaimed softly, placing a hand over her chest. The younger girl blushed furiously, waving her hands frantically.

"Oh, no! Not like that! I just wanted some company..."

The Spirit Detective started laughing, using Shiname's shoulders as crutches to keep her from falling on the ground laughing. "I was just joking! Ah, the look on your face is priceless. Of course! I'd love to go to your house, Shiname!"

The raven-haired girl smiled, truly happy for once in her life. Will that happiness last once she founds out her newfound friend is a Spirit Detective?

* * *

**Sylviah: Karasu got tired of Kurume's nicknames for him so I kidnapped Kurume! Say hi, Kurume!**

**Kurume: Hi, you guys! Let's start: Will Shiname found out a way to save her brother and his friend?**

**Sylviah: Will Karasu find out a way to sever the connection between him and Kurume?**

**Kurume: Will Kurume find out the truth about Shiname's brother?**

**Sylviah: What kind of shampoo does Karasu use to keep that hair of his healthy?**

**Kurume: *looks at Sylviah weird* He's been using my shampoo!? That detonating dumbass! Oh! Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review!**

**Sylviah: My thanks to Kaori Minamino and Succubus for your ideas! Wonderful peoples! REVIEW, please!!**


	9. First Case: Hideki!

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And being sooooooooooo patient! School started and I had homework all week already. That just sucks! Such is life in the 11th grade. Leave los of reviews for me, huh? Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**9. First Case: Hideki!**

Karasu had been home, waiting for Kurume. Koenma had appeared to him on the spare communicator-meant for the Spirit Detective should she break it-and had asked for the girl since she wasn't answering her own communicator. The demon had told him that she was out, the result being the prince sputtering angrily in an outrage. He ordered him to inform her that she needed to prepare for her next case, which will start in a matter of minutes, judging by the time. The bomb master obeyed and his redeemer should have been home by now. Not that he worried, of course. Though he was barely fond of the girl, he obviously didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. That was only because of her being an obstacle and an asset simultaneously. She got in his way whenever he was plotting against Kurama and her blood had established some kind of annoying connection that caused them to share injuries when inflicted upon one or the other. She was an asset given the fact that she had a friendship with the fox demon, keeping him close so that he wouldn't have to worry about losing sight of him. There had to be a way around that…

When the sound that came with a key fumbling in the lock reached his ears, Karasu expected his favorite human girl to come bounding in and start hugging him, but was pleasantly surprised as he sensed a familiar energy signature enter the house. It was Kurama, in a school uniform, carrying papers in his hand and a schoolbag in the other. It was odd not to see his cold and calculating gaze, now replaced with a much warmer countenance, that is, until his green eyes met violet ones. The owner of the latter smiled from underneath his mask, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Why, hello, Kurama," he greeted formally, his voice eerily welcoming. "What brings you here?"

The redhead-obviously not pleased in having his friend live with his twisted arch-rival-scowled deeply, his eyes flashing gold for a moment's time. The black-haired demon noticed the hostility his presence roused in Kurama, his eyes twinkling as he disappeared from sight in a blink of an eye. At the sudden feeling of hands trailing through his hair, the fox demon whirled around and found that the sadist had strayed off again.

"Your reflexes have improved since our last encounter," his silky voice mused, and a hand came down on Kurama's shoulder. He sharply inhaled then shrugged out of Karasu's grip, repressing the urge to shudder as his enemy-sounding hurt-admonished, "But you still refuse to take care of that beautiful hair of yours."

"Enough of your games!" the green-eyed demon ground out through his clenched teeth at the bomb master, whose eyes were clouded with red. "Where is Kurume?"

"Your concern amuses me. Kurume is coming home as we speak, so you need not worry about her. While she may not have the quickest feet, she makes up for in tenacity. She reminds me of you, dear Kurama," he explained, "except a bit less sane…"

Kurama swelled with pride. His friend may have acted timid, but when she was faced with danger, she knew how to carry herself. With the exception of sneezing so hard that as soon as she came in the house, she nearly bulldozed the two demons.

She swore under her breath, quickly recovering as she mumbled about being late for her first case and totally oblivious to the tension between her two demon companions up to the point she had to stop dead in her tracks because of an error in her routine. She went over the steps that made it up:

One: Say hi to Karasu.

Two: Give Karasu a hug and don't let go until he says something.

Three: When that something turns out to be a threat, shut him up by giving him desserts.

The Spirit Detective realized that the error turned out to be that she was so preoccupied in crash-landing sneezing and being late so as to not register the redhead and the bomb master ready to duke it out. The burgundy-haired girl had confusion written all over her face.

"Uh…what's happening, guys?" She saw Kurama's slightly tousled hair and Karasu's eyes then nodded in understanding. She walked over to the black clad demon and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Bad bomber! No molesting under my roof!"

"We'll settle this later, dear Kurama. Don't be afraid to visit, okay?" the black-haired demon called to the fox demon, ignoring his redeemer completely before heading upstairs.

"…I'll never get you guys. Whatever happened to between you, can't you just put it behind you and kiss and make up?" Kurume suggested, suddenly screwing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples. "Ah, I'm getting a visual. Oh, the horror…! Just kidding! Shu?"

Her best friend had the most coldest glare in his eyes. It scared her. At the calling of his name, he snapped out of it and recalled why he had come here.

"Here, Kurume. These are your homework assignments," he said with a strangely detached tone. He handed her some papers and she took them reluctantly. "I wouldn't want you falling behind in school."

The brown-eyed girl smiled weakly and placed the papers on a table nearby then went in to hug the redhead, however, he fled away. Hurt, she did a quick scan of his emotions before he made it out the door. Scared, nervous, and…angry? There were traces of sadness, too.

Anger and sadness were key emotions contributing to betrayal. What had she done to stir up that in Kurama?

As she pondered, her gaze eventually wandered to the clock: eight o' clock. Cursing yet again, Kurume called Karasu down the stairs and told him to watch the house. The Spirit Detective ventured out of the door, unaware of the person tailing behind her.

Shiname shook her head at her recent thoughts. There was no way she could be one of those, but it was possible. She sensed it when Kurume bumped into her and the time she saved her from Hana; her spirit energy was staggeringly high, like her brother's. The blue-eyed girl considered it for a while, sitting down in front of her mirror. If her newfound friend was a Spirit Detective, it would explain the reason why she left in a hurry. They had had a wonderful time talking with each other and laughing, like she had done with her brother and Hana…

She lost so many precious things because of them, but she still loved them both. She hoped that Kurume was here to stay. Then it hit her. Spirit Detectives were connected to Spirit World, which was run by the Prince Koenma, son of King Yama. That meant they had to be in contact with each other. She remembered seeing that Shinobu had some device that resembled a compact. Maybe if she…yes! And with the power she has currently…

That would definitely work to help out her brother and his friend. Shiname looked at her reflection and smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting suspended, brother, but I'll make it up to you. I have a plan…" she said confidently.

The crescent moon shone overhead, giving the mansion-like building a haunting look with its pale light. It made Kurume wonder why most villains chose the most out of the way and creepy places to live in.

Her communicator rang, interrupting her thoughts on the location, and she answered it, seeing Koenma's face.

"What's up, Koenma?"

"Kurume," he greeted. "I've sent someone to assist you. You probably know him-"

"So _you're_ the new Spirit Detective, huh, Kawakaki?" came a charming voice, accompanied by an arm around her shoulders. She looked to her right and saw Hana, his cheek still red from Shiname's slap. "I was wondering why that kick of yours damaged me more than it should've. Scared the crap out of me, to be honest, but I no longer have the ability."

"_Okue_!? _Koenma_! Why _him_!?" she whined petulantly.

"Kei here is like Kurama in a way, except that he didn't acquire an unborn child to inhabit a body. He volunteered to help and I couldn't find anyone else," the prince supplied before disappearing off the screen. At the perplexed expression on her face, Kei clarified the infant ruler's words.

"I'm a water demon. I lived in the Makai with my sister for as long as I can remember until one day, she just disappeared. I followed her tracks and found out she was in the human world. I was about to get her and drag her back, but she was killed by a Spirit Detective gone bad named Shinobu. He killed me, too, but I was able to take spirit form and take over the body of someone named Okue Hana. I wanted to use his body for my revenge. He was apparently the best friend of Shiname, his sister," he told Kurume, who had an angry look on her face. She grabbed Kei by the shirt collar and shook him violently, the water demon taking the punishment passively.

"So you're taking your loss out on her!? That's stupid!" she shouted at him, tossing him aside like trash. He only gave an emotionless smile, making sure that he didn't make eye contact with the outraged female.

"It's how I cope," the hazel-eyed demon said, almost absently.

"Your sister wouldn't like that," she countered, eyes widening when he started laughing.

"Actually," he ground out, "she would encourage it cuz she's a crazy bitch."

"Ugh!" Kurume growled. "I give _up_! Just shut up and come with me. I'm already late enough as it is…"

Hideki took one last look at his host body before sighing heavily. He would hate to leave it, but the Spirit Detective's body had to be prettier and he couldn't pass up a body that enriched in spirit energy. With that body, he could hope to enslave the entire demon population. They would serve all his parasitic brethren so that _they _were the bottom-feeders, not parasite demons.

If he was lucky, he could probably rope in a couple of humans, too, with the use of the Crown of Manipulation. Right now, it was just a tool needed to lure the Spirit Detective out. He didn't really have a chance to use it as of yet. The parasitic demon would have to if the human decided to get hostile and there was a high chance of that happening so he'd better get it out. The Crown was in a vault on the top floor, heavily guarded by his minions. He didn't spare them a glance as he walked past, while they commented on how wonderful he looked. It was considered a customary thing, telling Hideki he was beautiful even if he didn't ask for the commentary. If met by silence, he would jump in your body and kill you instantly before his host body could revel in the momentary freedom. They learned this the hard way when an idiot blatantly commented that it wasn't his body to begin with and didn't see the point in flattering Hideki; his death was a slow one.

The body-snatcher continued to the vault, placing a calloused hand on its smooth surface. The hands on this body was a huge turn off to him, but he admired that his host worked. It only meant that he was more productive than the usual humans he had possessed. With a few whispers and an intricate design drawn on its opening, the vault opened, revealing a golden crown with a single ruby embedded into its center sitting atop of a red cushion. The parasite approached the Crown of Manipulation, appraising it with glittering teal eyes. The beauty of this artifact always brought him to tears, the way it shone so majestically under all sources of light. He wished that he could have a form that wonderfully magnificent so others could bow at his feet and worship the beauty he possessed. But, this form would do for now until he could the Spirit Detective's body. He smirked, having sensed two people outside the building. Maybe two would suffice.

Kei and the Spirit Detective were inside the building, walking in an uncomfortable silence. The water demon didn't mind it, smirking as if their little skirmish didn't even occur. He could that tell the burgundy-haired girl was still steaming about his cruel way of coping with his sister's death. He couldn't help it; he was a demon and demons were cruel, sometimes, if not all the time. He hadn't met one that was willing to pass up an opportunity for vengeance for a loved one. The hazel-eyed bully almost crashed into his classmate when she stopped abruptly, eyes searching and observing. Her senses went hyper alert and she heard, smelt, and saw better. Kei wasn't aware about her overdriven senses and tapped her on the shoulder, curiously looking her over.

"What's happenin', sweetheart?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She refused to respond, a dazed concentration settling on her features as he tried vainly to catch her attention, this time, by making ridiculous faces.

"C'mon, now! Say somethin', Kawakaki! You don't want me to tickle you, do you?"

As soon as he raised his hands to do so, Kurume grabbed one of them and hurled him to a distant corner in the room. Before he could protest about it, a loud impact kicked up splinters of wood and dust then flung her on top of Kei. She landed with a grunt as he grinned slyly.

"So this is how you handle your men, huh?" he jested, causing the girl to roll her brown eyes in annoyance.

"When this is over, I'm having Karasu molest you," she threatened with gritted teeth.

"Oh? That a lady friend of yours?"

"Believe what you want. It won't be pleasant."

With that note, Kurume's focus immediately went to the cause of the mess: a purple-haired, teal-eyed boy she knew as Asakura Eiji.

"All right, you! Hand over Eiji or-"

"Or what? You're going to harm me?" the demon inside the poor boy challenged, adjusting the crown atop his head. The brown-eyed female placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Well, I was gonna say 'kick your ass', but you insisted on interrupting me, Mr. Rudeness-In-A-Pretty-Boy!"

Kurume stepped on a mine field by mentioning a single word in her reply that triggered an onslaught of evilness in Hideki's gaze, his eyes going from a calm teal to a dangerous crimson. Kei became aware of this and hurriedly snatched her up around the waist. He ignored her protests, dodging the sharp splinters that darted after the pair with an intent to kill.

"I am beautiful! Not _pretty_!" yelled the parasitic demon, using the Crown to its fullest. If he continued, the whole house would be rooted from its foundation. The two classmates shared their most colorful language as the projectiles became more lethal: the splinters turned into nails, which transformed into shards of glass. They both knew that they couldn't afford getting hit so what were they to do? They hadn't even been in the building for five seconds yet and they already pissed the bad guy off. How was Kurume supposed to get the Crown and the boy safe without any major damage? The Spirit Detective racked her brain for a possible solution as Kei ran with her secured under his arm, missing the glass shards that sailed near his eye. It was after five minutes of close calls and a few scratches that the water demon snapped.

"Hey, Kawakaki! Have you figured somethin' out!? I can't run on fumes, you know!"

The burgundy-haired girl figured that much out. She wasn't a genius, however, she knew that since he was a water demon, he might collapse soon without any of water to sustain him. If he had enough strength, perhaps it could work...

"Do you have enough strength to throw me over there?" she asked, pointing to where Hideki was, eyes ablaze. Kei hesitated, looking down at the girl as if she'd grown two extra heads. "Well?"

"Uh...well, yeah. What are you gettin' at, Kawakaki?"

"Just do it on my mark!"

He nodded, going on to avoid getting skewered by the random missiles. Kurume shifted under his arm as she prepared for the launch, explaining to him the patterns in which he should move. The body-snatcher was well aware that there was a change in movement in the way the two were suddenly crafty in their footing, instead of the clumsy, dumb luck fleeing he was used to seeing. He decided that he would change his tactics as well. He shot the deadly debris all directly at them, watching them stumble about like toddlers until something strange occurred. The fools were headed right into it! The Spirit Detective was carried by the water demon, who had gathered a mass of purple spirit energy in her hands.

"Now!" she shouted, putting up her arms to protect her face from the flying bullets of wood, metal, and glass. Kei launched her at the baffled parasitic demon, landing on his back as the rockets of nails pierced into him. The soaring human girl stuck her hand outwards, striking the vain demon across the cheek multiple times while yelling, "Take that, bitch boy!"

Kurume straddled the demon, slapping him repeatedly with both of her spiritually enhanced hands.

"Ah, it hurts! Please stop!" yelped Hideki, tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, is it your first time? Let. Him. Go!"

"B-but-ow!-his-ow!-b-body..."

"Let him go or I'll damage the family jewels and I don't think that you need to have a body to know what that feels like, now, do you?"

"No, ma'am!"

Suddenly, he fell unconscious. A grotesque-looking creature crawled out of Eiji's ear and was about to escape until a small whimper was heard behind her. She turned around to see Karasu holding the parasite by the tail end, the poor thing trying to squirm out of his grip. He was begging for his life profusely and the violet-eyed demon found it annoying, so he took it away from him.

"How pitiful," he murmured to its remains then to Kurume, "Did you have fun, Kurume dear?"

The girl smiled brightly, giggling as she nodded her head. She whipped her head to Kei, who lay groaning on his back. She hurried to him, leaning over to get a good look at his injuries.

"You aren't dead, are you?" she asked the water demon skeptically. The hazel-eyed boy cracked his eye open then smirked.

"If I was, then this view I'm gettin' must've resurrected me," he replied seductively, referring to Kurume's bust, having been revealed due to Hideki's massive temper tantrum. She glanced down and blushed, her mouth setting into a grim line.

"That's it! Karasu, you like to torture, right?" At the black-clad demon's nod, she smiled evilly at the soon-to-be violated demon below her. "I'm allowing you to molest him once. Have fun..."

The Spirit Detective walked out of the building with the Crown in hand, Kei's screams of, "Wait! Karasu's a man!?" music to her ears as she reveled in her success of her first case. But she couldn't help to feel that she was forgetting someone...

* * *

**Sylviah: Everyone please forgive Sylvie!!**

**Kurume: Yes, forgive mommy dear! Anyway on to the questions: What the hell was up with Shu!?**

**Sylviah: How on Earth does Shiname plan to save Sensui and Itsuki?**

**Kurume: Why must Kei do such mean things to Shiname?**

**Sylviah: Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review lots!!! Oh, I have a request for you guys! Think of many insults for Karasu! You will be credited!**

**Kurume: Yep! Cuz you know I need them to tease him. It's practically my favorite pasttime!! REVIEW, EVERYONE AND BE PATIENT!!**


	10. Revelations

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Sorry I'm late everyone! School's being an asshole, as usual. Bear with me here! Read and Review!**

* * *

**10. Revelations**

"You forgot the boy!?" That was Koenma's response when it was revealed to him that Kurume had forgotten the poor human boy at the building Hideki used as hideout. Not to mention that he might want an explanation on why a sadistic demon was torturing a horrified water demon or the existence of them together! The prince had criticized the Spirit Detective on her lack of a brain, instantly losing her undivided attention as soon as she picked up on him insulting her intelligence. Her sanity, yes. Intelligence, no. Just don't do it. He had the nerve to offend her like that, especially when she was walking home, him expecting her to go all the way back. Didn't he know that she was too lazy to do that!? Koenma should consider himself lucky that he was a god of some sort and was safe in Spirit World, because if he wasn't…well, let's just say that he would suffer, to use Karasu's words. Hiei's offense was minor, as well as Kurama's since she admired the both of them. She would resist with them, but not enough to put up a major fight. If faced with a total jerk that constantly repeated that forbidden word, they would prefer Hell before her. Kurume was just glad that she didn't have to maul anyone like she did to that pretty boy. What was his name again…? Oh, crap.

_Kurume Kawakaki, age fourteen, looked around in confusion. The cafeteria seemed way too segregated for her tastes. She could practically put a social class to every table since certain types of people collected into obvious cliques. To the right of here were the pretty boys, in which she took the liberty to dub them as "bitch boys" because of their snippy, superior attitudes. On ahead were the nerds__-__ahem__-__intellectuals. She had to mentally correct herself given the fact that her newly made friend was one of those people. _

_That dude was smart and she wouldn't make fun…too much. There were a group of reclusive people near them and she was about to go there until her attention was sought after by a purple-haired female. The burgundy-haired girl didn't notice her name being called up to the point she was halfway to the table._

"_Kawakaki!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing her around the wrist. "I finally caught you."_

"_You sure did. Um, what's up?" the younger girl asked awkwardly, tenderly removing the elder's hand from her wrist. The girl blushed, her teal eyes looking down at her feet. She glanced at the brown-eyed girl before taking her hand and leading her to a more private place. _

"_I've been watching you for a while and I want to ask something of you…" she explained, no longer blushing. Kurume's eyebrows raised to her hairline as she wondered about the reason behind a pretty girl in a boy's school uniform asking her for something. _

"_Shoot," she replied, somewhat nervous for reasons unknown, "but what's your name?"_

"_Oh. Eiji. Asakura Eiji. What's the matter? Your face is red," the teenaged _boy_ sputtered, perplexed at Kurume's sudden appearance. She had had her back turned to him, her shoulders shaking severely. _

"_If there's nothing wrong, allow me to continue: I want you to be my girlfriend. Now, keep yourself contained; most girls would kill to be my girlfriend, but I think you're most suitable for the position, don't you think? Kawakaki?"_

_A giggle and a huge intake of breath later: "Are you sure your name isn't 'Aimi?'" _

_Eiji hesitated. He wouldn't allow his temper to rear its ugly head in the presence of a lady, no matter how idiotic she seemed. However, if he picked an idiotic girl for a girlfriend, he wouldn't mind. At least, he would look smarter. Maybe she wouldn't be that hard to convince._

"_No, hon; it's Eiji. I'm one hundred percent male…" he persuaded. Too bad she pretended she wasn't convinced. Kurume was still doubling over, holding her sides. _

"_Or not! You're worse than Shu! Ha ha ha!" she accused, wiping tears from her eyes. Eiji blinked twice. _Worse _than Shuichi Minamino!? The gloves were off! He turned to face Kurume, ready to explode and he did. As she stood there and took it full-force, none of his words registered until he uttered those last three words that signed his life away:_

"_You _stupid _fool!"_

_Things didn't end well with Eiji._

Kurume grimaced at the memory, pondering why it had to be such a small, small world.

Kurama chuckled at Koenma's rant concerning his friend's behavior. The infant lord was fuming before him on his communicator as he simply advised him to steer clear on insulting her intelligence or face severe discomfort. It was the wisest thing to do with an individual as complex as Kurume. His laughter ceased when that hurt expression of hers flashed across his mind's eye and he told the prince that he had to retire to his "studies". He hadn't meant to hurt his friend; Karasu's advances had had him flustered. He felt nervous and angry. Perhaps betrayed. The fox demon didn't know where the latter came from, but he definitely experienced it.

He was angry at Karasu for existing altogether and having a connection with his erratic friend that could easily cause death if either one wasn't careful. He was nervous for himself and Kurume. Sure, the sadistic demon hadn't attempted to harm her as of yet, then again, what should happen if he were to lose his temper again? If not that, the redhead was sure that the psychopath hadn't given up pursuing him. He was a Quest Class, after all, and once a Quest Class wanted something, they didn't stop at getting it. He wanted Kurama's life and a voice in his head told him that this was going to be one of those cases.

That left one more feeling to consider: betrayal.

Why had he felt betrayed? That would be the last thing he would feel relating to Kurume. He couldn't possibly blame her for befriending a demon who had nearly killed him. She didn't know what had transpired between them and he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't like she become acquainted with him to spite him. She hadn't betrayed him, had she? Kurama sighed. All of this doubt was part of being human, right?

Kurume watched silently as Hiei used his Jagan Eye to wipe Eiji's mind clean of anything supernatural. She was fascinated at the third eye that sprouted on the demon's forehead, wondering if he had one on the back of his head. Sensing the ridiculous thought spawned from the Spirit Detective's mind, the fire demon looked up from the human boy to meet her unfocused gaze.

"No, I don't, girl. Instead of worrying about extra appendages, you should be thinking about how to improve your intelligence," he advised in monotone, as if used to dishing out insults.

"Who you callin' fool, midget!?" came her usual rebuttal.

"Hn. If you had cleaner ears, you would've heard that the word 'fool' wasn't even included in that sentence. Now, I'm thinking of reconsidering…"

Kurume bristled at that, about to retort when an explosion rocked through the ground. She grimaced, fearing that Karasu was having a little bit _too _much fun "molesting" Kei.

She found it kind of strange how her demon companion had already disliked the water demon enough to start using his more explosive attacks. She had only managed to invoke that kind of anger in the black-haired demon during the time that she had made assumptions about his relationship with Kurama. So what had triggered the vicious tremors that were only caused by Karasu's irritation now? She was brought out of her train of thought once she took notice of water pooling around her feet. The fire demon beside her nodded, having put two and two together. He hoisted the unconscious Eiji over his shoulder then moved to higher ground while Kurume just helplessly squirmed in place. He directed his vermillion gaze down at her, curiosity peaking.

"Why are you just standing there, Spirit Detective? Get up here," he commanded, gesturing to the tree branch he was perched on. She smiled sheepishly, showing her teeth.

"Y'see…that's the problem, Hiei. I can't jump that high," she replied, tittering nervously. He dragged the girl up and carelessly placed her next to one of the people she should add to her most-likely-to-be-avoided list. She nearly wobbled off, however, the short-tempered demon steadied her. Before she could voice her thanks, the rush of water below them intensified.

Water gushed from out of the building, flowing endlessly until its current suddenly ceased, as if something sucked it up. Hiei jumped from the tree and landed gracefully, ready to investigate. Kurume was less graceful, wincing when her bottom met the wet ground; she wouldn't be sitting down for a while. She hoisted herself up then followed the fire demon into the soaking mansion, leaving Eiji hanging high and dry.

They had to watch their footing the moment they stepped in, seeing that there was a gaping hole in the first floor. This was Karasu's handiwork, the burgundy-haired girl deduced.

"You're right, Spirit Detective," Hiei intoned, referring to her mental musing. "You better hope that your friend had a reason to do this…"

"I hope that Karasu had a reason to do this," she repeated, grinning slyly. He ignored that statement and continued observing the area with his Jagan Eye. Karasu was definitely behind the explosion, no doubt, and the source of water came from the water demon, Kei. They were nowhere in sight, though. The Spirit Detective seemed to come to that conclusion as well, eyes darting from one direction to another. They stood in silence in what seemed for hours. Suddenly, there was an earth-shattering warbling noise that was enough to break the windows if they weren't boarded up. The force of it was great enough to knock the two back into the wall, pinning their bodies there.

The distorted cry halted then allowed them to fall and stumble into the hole, a dark entity swallowing them whole.

"Yeah, Kurama. I'll be on the lookout for her. Just don't worry yourself to death. Kurume's a big girl," Yusuke said to the worried fox demon, who had called the former Spirit Detective for the third time in a ten minute interval. He had been concerned for Hiei, too, but he knew that he probably had duties in the Makai.

"I'll try, Yusuke. Sorry to bother you," the redhead apologized, blinking his green eyes blearily. The Mazoku nodded. He definitely was worrying, he gathered. In his last two calls, he had voiced his troubling thoughts about what he had supposed had happened to Kurume. Many of those thoughts involved Karasu, who had also been missing since the new Spirit Detective's first case which had occurred a day ago. Neither of them were at home. Kurama didn't mean for his mind to wander to the Quest Class demon, but that was the only conclusion he came up with.

He closed his communicator, sighing heavily. Even surrounded by the flora and fauna of Genkai's land, he couldn't calm his frazzled nerves. He was so immersed with the guilt of losing track of his friend, he didn't notice Yukina until she was right behind him. His eyes flashed gold as he sharply turned from the hand on his shoulder. At her startled yelp, Kurama apologized frantically.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Kurama!" the kind ice demon pressed. "I should've asked if you wanted tea or not."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Yukina. And please call me Kurama. We've known each other for over a year now."

The ice maiden smiled, handing him a cup of tea. She watched subconsciously as her mind wandered to his close friend, Hiei. It had been a while since he visited here. Mr. Hiei had a tough exterior and she was lucky enough to witness his softer self.

"Yukina?" Kurama called, emerald eyes radiating unease. "Is there something bothering you?"

The red-eyed girl blinked herself out of her stupor, smiling sheepishly. "Actually...have you seen Mr. Hiei around lately? He hasn't been stopping by as usual."

"You need not worry. Hiei is probably on patrol in Makai. Was that all?"

"Well, Kurama...is there something bothering you as well?" Yukina asked. She had noticed that he wasn't himself, too. It was obvious, he had to admit. He told her of Kurume's disappearance and she listened attentively. At the end, her eyes were downcast.

"I hope that Ms. Kurume's okay. Is it like her to disappear often?"

Kurama chuckled after taking another sip of tea. "If she was here, she would say that she was too lazy to disappear. I've known her long enough to predict her actions. Kurume doesn't like to linger where she's not needed."

With that, the two sat in silence, Kuwabara's calls for Yukina sounding off in the distance.

The Spirit Detective woke up to raspy, labored breathing. She opened her eyes further to see where it came from, but only saw a familiar set of furniture. It wasn't hers, though. Strangely enough, it resembled Shiname's. More alert due to that fact, she got to her feet and took in the environment. The room she was in also belonged to Shiname. She was the tidy type, Kurume observed, seeing the way her shy friend kept her things organized. Exploring some more, she noticed a stack of paper on the desk positioned in front of the vanity. Once she approached, the burgundy-haired girl started to identify the papers as letters. She picked up one and read it silently:

_Dear Shinobu,_

_Are you behind these dreams I've been having? In them, I am seeing in your point of view. Is it true, the horrible things you've done? They are not of your own doing. I know this because I've sensed these other...presences in your mind. Is that why you've asked for my forgiveness? I understand now that it wasn't you that gave me these scars...Please know that I love and forgive you, no matter what._

_Your loving sister,_

_Shiname_

"Silly, isn't it?" asked a soft voice, making Kurume jump out of her skin. She dropped the letter and turned to the speaker, who happened to be Shiname. "I write letters in the place of prayers. I'm not good at those so I express myself on paper."

At the elder girl's stunned silence, she continued, "My brother meant the world to me. And so did Hana. When both of them started isolating themselves from me, I knew something was wrong...I know what you are, Kurume."

"S-Shoot," she shakily replied, biting back a gulp.

"You're a Spirit Detective."

"No, a vampi-huh?"

Sensui Shiname has figured out the truth. What does she plan to do with it?

* * *

**Sylviah: How is Kurume going to get out of this one?**

**Kurume: Where are Kei, Karasu, and Hiei?**

**Sylviah: What the hell's gonna happen to Eiji?**

**Kurume: Find out next time on Not So Human...if you review. Hey, Sylvie?**

**Sylviah: What's up, Kurume?**

**Kurume: What's up with the _Twilight_ reference? I thought you were tired of it.**

**Sylviah: I'm not tired of it. I'm just not into it enough to write fanfiction about it anymore....but I'm sure I'll get right into it as soon as the _New Moon_ movie comes out. I have a request of you guys though. Do we have any artists out there? If there are, could you illustrate your favorite moment in this story so far. For those who can't draw, send me your own rendition of a Karasu/Kurume or a Kurume/Kurama funny moment. I might use it later on in the story. If you do either of these, I'll send you a funny outtake. Trust me. It's funny. So REVIEW, my lovely readers!!! Check ya later! **


	11. Shiname's Defense

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Damn school messing up my updates! Anyway, here's chapter eleven! Look there! Is that a development in the plot? I think it is! Read and Review, peoples!**

* * *

**11. Shiname's Defense**

The black-haired, scarred girl stared stoically as Kurume desperately tried to play dumb, stammering on that she didn't know what Shiname was talking about. Tired of her babbling, she pulled out something she might recognize.

"The Crown!" she gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth at her mistake. Shiname let an eerie smile go across her face before tossing the precious artifact into the air. A hole ruptured the space where it was and absorbed it in an endless void. The Spirit Detective's mouth dropped open at seeing this phenomenon, eyes going back and forth from Shiname to where the Crown's previous location. Getting a bit of a rush, she sat on the floor, rubbing her temples. She could deal with the existence of demons and two other worlds, but not things de-materializing into thin air?

"Confused, Kurume?" the younger girl taunted, her blue eyes glittering menacingly.

"Stop, Shiname. You really don't fit the role of a villain…" Kurume groaned, her eyes half-lidded. It gave her a sleepy look.

"I'm not trying to be a villain. I just want my brother back and you're going to help me."

"Oh…it's always the quiet ones. I should be an example," the elder girl remarked. "Okay. If you're not a villain, then where's my demon friends?"

The female Sensui waved to an empty space behind her and at the gesture, a hole opened up. Three unconscious demons were floating in space, drifting aimlessly. Kurume wanted to get to them. However, her classmate gestured again, closing the hole.

"If you want your friends back, you might want to get Koenma and his former Spirit Detective. No one else or I'll use that crown to do some rather unpleasant things with them…" she explained, a wicked smile on her face.

"Nothing's more unpleasant than Karasu in endless darkness. Trust me," the burgundy-haired girl muttered. "One question, though: how did you find us?"

"Mr. Itsuki. He is a yamanate, a demon who specializes in guarding or creating portals. I was able to track you down by sensing your spirit energy and asked him to draw you out by attacking your friends. Anything else?"

"Yeah…um, why the hell does Koenma know my bra size? I know he's some sort of god and everything, but _seriously_! You would think he would give a girl some privacy. That, and a right to laugh at him when his face leaks! If you haven't seen that, you should, even though you went all evil bitch on me…"

Kurume continued her rant suddenly in an alleyway, cutting off abruptly once she came to the conclusion that Shiname was tired of her blabbering.

"Huh…even the nice ones don't have patience. Karasu was right: I'm very irritating at times," she mused. "Then again, it wouldn't be fun if I wasn't…"

The brown-eyed girl walked into town, pushing her legs into a steady pace. She had to find Yusuke! As she maneuvered through the crowds of people, her communicator began to buzz. She pulled it out and flipped it open, shocked to see Kurama's face.

"Kurume! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" he rambled on, making her heart warm. He was worried for her.

Of course, he'd always be the worrywart that panicked whenever she was away somewhere, but it was his concern that let her know that he cared.

"Hey, Shu," she greeted half-heartedly. There was the issue of telling him about Shiname and her sudden diabolicalness. Should she…? "You know where Yusuke is?"

Probably not. She couldn't risk the lives of her companions, no matter how sadistic, cruel, and just outright mean they were. At times, she would forget that Shuichi Minamino wasn't human and thought his take on things would help her none. He was an intelligent fox demon and could, maybe, provide some assistance if things got ugly with Shiname…

"Yes, I do. He's at the Yukimuras', helping out Keiko. You haven't answered my questions, Kurume."

"I'll fill you in later. Don't be all curious! Bye!"

Kurume grimaced at her sudden goodbye, stashing her communicator away in her top. Now that she knew Yusuke's whereabouts, the Spirit Detective could get to business.

"Kawakaki!"

Or not.

"Damn it," hissed a dehydrated Kei, running a hand through his tousled hair. He wasn't sure of how much time passed, or his whereabouts. He just knew that if he didn't get any water in him soon, he would start eating himself alive. The water demon shivered at that possibility. It didn't help that a fire demon was in the area. His hazel eyes swept over the short thing, wondering what business he had with Kawakaki. Nonetheless, that creepy, son of a bitch, Karasu.

The sadist had woken up as soon as Kei was getting curious about him. He was convinced that the black-clad demon had had black hair earlier…

As his violet gaze landed on him, the hazel-eyed demon felt sweat gather at the back of his head. Karasu was naturally unnerving; Kurume told him so.

"Where is this place?" he asked, surveying the area. Random pieces of debris floated in space, aimlessly steering in scattered directions.

Kei shrugged his shoulders, disposing of his nervousness. "Beats the hell out of me. Have any idea?"

At his silence, he supposed not, directing his eyes over at the fire demon again. Hiei had been aware of his occasional glances, not bothering to waste his energy on reprimanding him. He was focused on getting a hold on any clues concerning the area he was in. Strange…This energy resembled an old enemy's…a hindrance, really.

"Itsuki."

"It has been a while, Hiei," a gentle, but weak voice addressed from the space behind them. The speaker stood there, as if standing on something solid. He wore flowing white garments, held together with a yellow sash and an eye with the same color. The other was lost due to an injury. "Tell me: how have you been faring?"

"Hey, you! Let us outta here!" Kei bellowed, his temper largely contradicting his haggard appearance due to the lack of water.

Itsuki ignored him. "Ms. Shiname is growing much like her brother. She doesn't harbor animosity towards the human race, but her mind has certain defense mechanisms. I have yet to meet her, but I'm told that she is quite demanding when it comes to Shinobu. I admire her dedication…"

"Shiname? You mean that madman had a sister?" Hiei asked, suddenly aware of a possible threat.

"Yes. He valued her life above all others, excluding her when he planned the exterminate the human populace. She did not support the cause, however," the yamanate answered, letting out a soft scoff. "Kazuya was not pleased."

He was referring to one of Sensui's many personalities, Kazuya being the more ruthless and foul-mouthed of the Seven. Kei was confused by that bit of information.

"Hold on a minute. Are you talking about the same person here?" the water demon said.

The turquoise-haired demon looked as if Kei appeared out of thin air, then got to explaining Sensui's condition.

"Due to the traumatic experiences he endured during his Spirit Detective days, Shinobu's mind protected him by splitting itself into different personalities. Each one helped him to cope. Shinobu didn't know how to deal with his sister for going against him and as a result, Kazuya did," Itsuki summarized, leaving Kei to put two and two together.

"Her scars…those wasn't because of a demon attack…?" he said in a detached voice. Immediately, he felt like he was the scum of the Earth. He tormented that girl for his sister and that ex-Spirit Detective nearly killed his. He didn't realize how much she had to carry over her head and made her life even harder to live. The water demon vowed-if he made it out alive-that he would let Shiname punch him, kick him, whatever, whenever she wanted to make up for all he put her through mentally and emotionally.

No one should gain satisfaction from bullying someone already in pain.

Speaking of a pain…

"Where's Kawakaki?"

Kurume sighed for fifth time in the time span of fifteen minutes. Eiji had some crazy idea that she had violated him in his sleep and hung his body in a tree. That last part had been a mistake as there were more important things than him at the moment. That first part was not even possible. If that was the case, Karasu would've been perfect for the job. All jokes aside, not a chance of that happening.

"Beauty is indeed a curse! For you to have stooped so low, Kawakaki…" the pretty boy sighed disgustedly.

"Asakura, _please_! You're not _that_ beautiful, if you didn't already get that from last time…" she retorted, stirring up bad memories on the teal-eyed boy's part. He had never been close to a locker ever since.

"You might be right, Kawakaki, but do you really expect me to believe a monsoon blew me up in a tree?"

"Yes, because it's the truth and the truth will set you free from my fists if you don't stop bothering me, bitch boy!"

Eiji gulped and remained silent al the way to the Yukimura Diner, where he heard a slapping sound. Kurume grimaced; she knew what that meant. She rushed inside, watching amusedly as Yusuke tried helplessly to dodge one of Keiko's famous slaps.

"Ow! Come on, Keiko!" cried the ex-detective, already nursing his sore cheek.

"YUSUKE!"

The Mazoku nearly rejoiced when he saw his play sister, grabbing her and high-tailing it out of the diner. Eiji was once again left behind. After running a couple blocks, the two stopped at a park bench.

"So what's up?" the brown-eyed young adult asked, completely at ease now that his girlfriend was no where in nagging proximity. "You've been worrying Kurama to death. Where've ya been?"

"At Shiname's house. She's gone all evil villain on me, Yusuke," she answered. She grew confused at Yusuke's grin.

"What, did you two have some sort of pillow fight?"

"No. Maybe you knew her brother. What was his name? Oh, right! Shinobu!"

Yusuke visibly paled at that name, Kurume noticed. Was he constipated or something?

* * *

**Kurume: Since Sylvie is too stuffed up to talk, I'll do it for her! And in case you're wondering, it's not Swine Flu, it's the stupid air conditioning in her school! So anyway, Mommy Sylvie wants me to talk to you guys about including some of your ideas in the coming chapters. What kind of ideas, you might ask. Well...ideas like what the next hilarious moment between Karasu and I might be like! Or with anyone else! Send your ideas in and she'll credit you for it! She'll be VERY grateful. How grateful? She's willing to dedicate an ENTIRE chapter to a character of your creation, that is, if you feel like sending the information. She apologizes if she doesn't update for a while! Junior year is very close to kicking her ass with homework...Hahaha..So REVIEW, peoples! Make Mommy Sylvie swell with pride with your reviews! They make her know that you CAREEEEEEEE!!!**

**Kei: That was way overdramatic, Kawakaki. You just cost Ma two reviews!**

**Kurume: Shut it, Okue! How do you suggest that I get her some?**

**Kei: Like this: Review or get molested by Karasu!**

**Kurume: Wouldn't most people out there like that? *gets hit by a rolled up newspaper* Sorry, Mommy! But it's true, isn't it!?**

**Kei: You have a point there. What's that, Ma? Hear a recording of Elder Toguro laughing on repeat? What does that sound like? *10 minutes later* OH, MAKE IT STOP!!!**

**Kurume: *shivers* So, yeah....you heard Okue: Review or hear....that. Bye bye! I'm gonna go bother Karasu now....**


	12. Outtake 1: Of Hair Products

**Chapter twelve will be coming soon! In the meantime, take a look at this outtake I wrote up for you guys! Leave a review for Sylvie!!**

* * *

*Yu Yu Hakusho: Not So Human Outtakes*

**1: Of Hair Products and Dirty Thoughts**

Summary: Kurume has a weird suggestion and shares it with Kurama and Karasu

* * *

Kurume: Hey, Shu.

Kurama: Hello, Kurume. Did you have a good night's sleep?

Kurume: Sure did! But I had a weird thought...

Kurama: *sighs* What was it this time? I swear, sometimes you have a more active imagination than Kokoda's...

Kurume: Oh, stop whining! You should be used to my random imaginings...So anyway! I was thinking that you guys would be good candidates for a shampoo commercial!

Kurama:...What?

Kurume: You heard me! Maybe you can advertise it in Makai.

Kurama: And that would go about how...?

Kurume: It could start out with Karasu molesting your hair and asking why you don't take good care of it. Then he can be like, "You should try this!" And he comes back later...and...something happens in which we can't show on television...

Kurama: Kurume?

Kurume: Yeah?

Kurama: Can you take your dark mind elsewhere?

Kurume: Sure.

--

Karasu: Kurume.

Kurume: Hey, Karasu. Ya know, I've been thinking about you lately...

Karasu: Don't waste my time with flattery, my dear.

Kurume: Ew! Not like that, you mad bomber! Hold on a sec...do you think of _me _like that?

Karasu: ...What I think is none of your concern.

Kurume: It's okay to have dirty thoughts, Karasu, or did you not go through puberty yet? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I mean, who gets so mad at the world to think that loving something means obliterating it to smithereens!? That's just plain stupid, but very cool at the same time...

Karasu: *eyes start turning red* Your point?

Kurume: *laughs nervously* Right...I was thinking that you and Shu can star in a shampoo commercial. You know, that stuff you like to use so much of because you're a beauty freak even though you refuse to admit it. Commercials are the things that interrupt the shows on the television shows I watch at night...Karasu?

Karasu: *spaces out*

Kurume: *grins evilly* You're having a naughty thought, aren't you? I knew you can't possibly lack those. What is a sadist without 'em, ya know? Karasu?

Karasu:*places hand on Kurume's shoulder* You're making it very hard for me to keep you from suffering...

Kurume:*gulps* All right, all right! I give, I give! Jeez, you would think that you'll almost be breaking your "suffer, not kill" code by the end of this year...

Karasu: Hm. I'm curious as to know...what has Kurama said to your ludicrous idea?

Kurume: *sees yen signs* He's thinking about it. But I doubt that will change your mind even though this might be the perfect chance to get your revenge for him shunning you or whatever...

Karasu: You're right in saying that it won't change my mind because I have already made it up...

Kurume: Really...? Huh. Well, see you later, Sultan of Sadism. You can go back to having fantasies about me and hair! Of course, it doesn't have to be in that order.

Karasu: *stares after her then at the shampoo bottle* I have already made it up...


	13. Losing Shiname

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**I'm back with chapter twelve! Enjoy and REVIEW!! I want to know what you think about Shiname's past!**

* * *

**12. Losing Shiname**

_The sky had been crying along with her as she ran past the slippery hill to her home. She had been picked on before, but never like this. They had been talking about Hana and she didn't like it when people talked about the person that befriended her. Sure, he had been known for trouble, but it gave them no right to talk about him and his living conditions. She had stuck up for him and had gotten severely…admonished for it. She wouldn't tell her big brother; he had enough to worry about, with making her safe from the monsters he had claimed to exist. _

_She decided against telling anyone, even Mr. Itsuki. But, as fate would have it, he was sitting on the floor as soon as she made her way in the apartment. His golden gaze was set on the television in front of him, enamored in some dramatic show. She had hoped to sneak past him, however, her steps were not light enough to evade the demon's advanced senses. The girl thought she was in the clear and started going up stairs until a hole opened up in front of her, landing her into the space next to the turquoise-haired yamanate. _

"_You're so busy that you can't even say hello, Ms. Shiname? I'm sure Mr. Sensui taught you better than that," he said, turning to her to give her a playful smile. _

_Instead, his lips curled downwards at seeing her bruises. Shiname made an attempt to cover them by looking at the floor, Itsuki ruining it by placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin then lifting it up. "How did this happen?"_

_She didn't answer, just stared vacantly at the window behind him. It was still raining. _

_The golden-eyed demon let go her chin and gently stroked her cheek, his gaze penetrating her soul. _

"_You need to tell me, Shiname. It'll help to find an excuse to tell your brother when he comes home or do you want him to react in such a way__-__"_

"_All right. I'll tell you, Itsuki," she said, finally looking him in the eye. She had told him about her classmates and how they had talked ruthlessly about her friend. He listened patiently and held her as she cried. At that point, a tall, blue-eyed man had walked in and at seeing Shiname, he walked over to them._

"_Shina," he murmured to the crying girl, turning to Itsuki when he didn't receive an answer. "What happened?"_

_Itsuki smiled lightly. "She was around while I was watching the TV, Shinobu. Unfortunately, I didn't notice."_

_Shinobu gave his friend a reprimanding look then softened at his little sister's shaking frame. "Mr. Itsuki, you should be more careful. I don't want my sister exposed to such violence…" He took his sister in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, Shina. I'll protect you with my life…"_

_Somehow, his promise gave her hope._

Those days were gone now, because of the Spirit Detective Koenma had employed to replace him. He had killed her brother before she could use her newly discovered powers to have him start over with her. Those two were at fault and now that the opportunity had arisen, Shiname was going to put them through the pain she had went through. It was that simple.

"So you're tellin' me that Shiname's brother was a badass Spirit Detective and you, Shu, and the others took him on?" Kurume paraphrased, her brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah, and if what you say is true then we need to get binky-breath down here," Yusuke said, his tone serious. "Your friend might follow in her big brother's footsteps."

"Eh…Shiname wouldn't want to exterminate the human race. Would she? She has plenty reason to…Oh, jeez, we got to hurry and call the talking baby!"

"There's no need," came the voice of the teenaged Reikai ruler. "Take me to Shiname, immediately."

The Spirit Detective didn't waste any time, heading into a run with Koenma and Yusuke trailing behind.

"_So what do you say, sister?" _

_Shiname met the gaze of the stranger in front of her, eyes lowering in deep thought. There was something different about those eyes, something…sinister. Yes, they were blue, like hers. His hair and skin were the same, too, but the person standing before her wasn't her brother, yet, he…was. This person took on a persuasive tone with her, trying to convince her to join some cult that resented humans, _hated_ humans. Her eyes observed the others that came with her, widening when she realized that amongst them was a child. The stranger that was her brother caught the shock stirring in her and smiled._

"_Don't worry; Gamemaster is pretty capable in defending himself," he assured, the child addressed as Gamemaster grinning wickedly. _

"_But he's a child, Shinobu! How can you even consider…!?" the black-haired girl argued, tears threatening to spill over her beautiful face._

"_Now, now. Settle down, sister. I wouldn't be asking this of you if I thought it would include any danger…_

"_Which brings me to my previous question: what do you say, sister? With that mind-scrambling power of yours, you could be of great assistance to me…"_

Her answer was no, naturally, and she was punished for it, by another stranger who wore her brother's face and body. She was reminded of it everyday as she looked in the mirror, the scars jutting out at her as to say, "look at what you could've prevented". It was true her face was ruined, but she valued human lives over beauty. Shiname snapped out of her reverie, hearing weary breathing behind her. She glanced at the mirror before her and saw the drained face of the yamanate, Itsuki. His posture wasn't that of an exhausted person, however, he couldn't shield that weariness from his expression.

"Mr. Itsuki!" the blue-eyed girl gasped, rushing out of her seat to his side. "Brother told me that you were getting weaker. I shouldn't have asked you to do this…"

"No, I'm alright. I came to tell you that the water demon has started to suffer withdrawal symptoms," the golden-eyed demon said, fighting the urge to collapse.

"Water demon?"

"He has tousled hair and a foul mouth."

"Hana?" Shiname shook her head, then faced Itsuki. "Could you bring him out, please?"

"Very well…"

She sat back down in her seat in front of the vanity, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

_It _is _the right thing to do!_, the more hateful side of her hissed, instantly belittling her in authority. _Shinobu wants this to happen, not that stranger! This is good, what we're doing!_

"Then how come I don't feel right doing this?" she asked aloud.

"Hey, Sensui," greeted a gaunt-looking water demon, smiling grimly. Shiname took a good look at the hazel-eyed demon before her then sighed.

"How long?" she deadpanned, Kei felt that he wasn't going to like what ever reaction she was going to have. When it appeared that he didn't catch on to what she was asking, the scarred girl rephrased. "How long have you used that body?"

"For quite a while," he honestly replied, looking sheepish. Kawakaki would be yelling his ears off right about now if she was here. As a matter of fact, he could hear her voice getting dangerously close…

"Shiname! Kei!" the burgundy-haired girl called, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of them. "Good. She hasn't overrun the world with demons, yet, Koenma! Oh, Okue! Did you show Shiname how kind-hearted you really are by trying to convince her to stop being evil and admitting that you have feelings for her?"

"…Go kill yourself, Kawakaki."

"By means of what? Plane crash, suffocation, bus, staring at you all day, kerosene Karasu? I could go on all day, but I have a mission to finish!"

The Spirit Detective stopped, waiting for a witty reply from the pervert, but got nothing. It was probably because he fell out from his severe dehydration.

"Oh no!" Shiname cried, overshadowed by her eviler half. "Good riddance!"

Kurume was mortified at the sudden change in the younger girl's tone. "Hey, what was that!?"

Koenma and Yusuke both grit their teeth, the former clearing his throat to keep it from tightening at what Shiname's behavior could be coming from.

"It would seem that Shiname has picked up on her brother's mannerisms," he said to the brown-eyed girl.

"What, exactly, are they?" she asked nervously. The former Spirit Detective answered her, recalling a bad memory.

"Ever heard of multiple personality disorder?"

"Crap."

"Exactly."

"Um, Kurama? There's no need to look like that!" Botan tittered nervously, waving her hands as if warding off a blow. The fox demon had been in an eerie mood ever since his last conversation with Kurume. He had been thoroughly convinced that his erratic friend was hiding something from him. What gave it away was her hurried goodbye and that sparked his curiosity. He thought that Koenma might know what was going on, but for some odd reason, he was busy. Now, he wasn't one for doubting the prince, but he knew that he would jump at the chance of getting away from paperwork. So he turned to Botan and Botan was left with dealing with the annoyingly persistent red-head. He was so scary when he felt things weren't adding up!

"Look like what, Botan? I just want to know where Koenma is. Don't be difficult," he said, keeping that stoic tone in his voice and the cold in his green eyes. The ferry girl shivered just a bit before shifting her pink eyes down to her hands.

"Um...er," she stammered. _Oh, Koenma's going to kill me if I tell Kurama! Surely, he understands how scary he is when he gets like this..._ "He mentioned that he was going to make up for his previous mistakes. He didn't really give a location..."

Kurama nodded his head; she was telling the truth. "Thank you, Botan."

He did a quick, mental inventory before exiting and gathered that he needed to check on the Yukimura Diner for Yusuke. Maybe he was the person Kurume inquired for. However, when he got there, the Mazoku was nowhere to be found. Only an angry Keiko and a somewhat sympathetic Eiji was left behind. He cringed at seeing the pretty male, recalling that he had some kind of personal grudge with him because of Kurume. Despite the chance of his rebuttal, the green-eyed demon caught his attention.

"Ah! _Minamino_!? What do _you _want!?" came the teal-eyed boy's exclamation, forgetting about calming the brunette in front of him.

"Have you seen Kurume?" the red-head calmly asked.

"Kawakaki!? Ha! Can you believe that she expects me to believe that a monsoon blew me up in a tree!? Be careful around her, Minamino; she ravishes people in their sleep!"

Kurama pretended that he didn't hear that and went on to gathering information on his friend from Keiko.

"Well, it looked like they were headed for the park," she supplied. The fox demon thanked her and walked out of the diner before Eiji could start ranting about Kurume's supposed escapades. He sensed all three objects of his pursuit near the area and followed their energy signatures to a house that was emitting familiar spirit energy, one eerily resembling that of a deadly enemy's. He sighed. What had Kurume gotten herself into now? There was only one way to find out.

Kurume swallowed nervously. What was up with Shiname? She was somewhat reluctant to believe what Yusuke said about multiple personalities, but reconsidered doubting him as soon as her classmate started cussing...very badly. She was reminded of the former detective's mouth on a bad day which seemed to be a time whenever Keiko made him upset. The black-haired, wild Shiname approached her. She studied her for a moment and grinned wickedly.

"Shit, what do I do now? Shiname never thought it out this far...Damn girl wants to be so peaceful all the time. I guess I'll take you, Kawakaki," she mused, taking the girl's wrist. The Spirit Detective did not like the contact and shoved the other personality away. Her eyes went to Kei's fallen form, his shallow breathing getting her attention more than Shiname's other half. The latter unfortunately caught on to the cause of her concern and grinned even wider.

"That little bastard over there got your attention?" she asked. Kurume stiffened, fearing what the deranged being was plotting. "Tell you what: if you get your friends over there to bring my brother back to life, good ol' Tayuya will let him and your other friends live. I don't have to explain what happens if you don't, do I?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?" she deadpanned to Tayuya.

"Nope! That's part of being a crazy bitch."

"Right...well, how do you expect them to bring him back to life?"

"Koenma's gonna attach his soul to his good ol' friend's body! Piece of cake, right?"

"The cake is a LIE!"


	14. Unexpected Bargain

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**13. Unexpected Bargain**

"Your powers are weakening, Itsuki. You should give up on holding us here," Hiei stated, his Jagan eye brightening under his headband; he had enough energy stored in there to forcefully rip himself out of this endless void. The fire demon was right. Itsuki was getting more haggard every time he felt the surges of Karasu and Hiei's demon energy flare, eating away at him slowly. The yamanate was persistent, though. He would be strong for Shiname's sake and her older brother's. He trusted her to the job he requested her to do; that was how strong their bond was. The golden-eyed demon had no reply to Hiei's statement-fearing that it may fatigue him further-and continued focusing on pouring his energy into keeping them right where they were.

"Watcha waitin' on, Kurume?" Tayuya said in singsong, taunting the Spirit Detective. She just gave her an ultimatum-do what she says and lose Yusuke and possibly the world or don't listen to what she says and lose Kei. It was the perfect catch twenty-two situation. "You gonna do it, or what?"

Kurume looked back at Koenma and Yusuke, tense expressions on their faces.

"Yusuke, how much are you against having a dead dude's soul in your body?" she asked, brown eyes glinting.

The former Spirit Detective blanched then met his successor's gaze with a grin.

"I dunno, Kurume. From experience, I could tell you that I'm not gonna be happy about it," he answered, the teenaged prince behind him incredulous about the joking manner in his voice.

"Kurume! Yusuke! I-I can't believe you two!" the brunet blubbered, the pacifier in his mouth bobbing up and down furiously. His further ranting was interrupted by Tayuya's boisterous laughter.

"You think this a joke, huh? Let me tell you: it _isn't_!" the alter-ego exclaimed, kicking the water demon below her savagely. He screamed, sending chills down everyone's spines. Kurume panicked.

"Easy, Tayuya!" she cried, waving her hands furiously. "We'll think of something! Give us some time, huh?"

The Spirit Detective mentally sighed. She had no idea how this was going to work out without some sacrifice.

"Instead of Yusuke's body, how about mine?"

Tayuya's answer was interrupted by the aftershock of an explosion in the air, three demons falling out of it gracefully, with the exception of Itsuki, who fell near the alter-ego's feet. She scowled openly at the yamanate, but the gesture halted when Shiname resurfaced. Her eyes held worry for the gaunt-looking demon at her feet and she bent down to try and do something to make him more comfortable until Hiei pointed his sword at the human girl.

"Surrender, human, or die," he commanded bluntly. She looked down at Itsuki, cradling him to her chest as if it helped his shallow breathing. She complied, nodding slowly.

Kurume visibly deflated, going over to Kei to help pick him up. "I _so _wasn't gonna give up my body for you, pervert."

"That's good to know, Kawakaki. I've haven't had my turn with it, yet," quipped the haggard water demon, causing the brown-eyed girl to drop him immediately.

His condition once again contradicted his pervertedness. He watched from the floor as she went over to happily greet Karasu with a hug in which he enthusiastically shoved away from.

At this time, Kurama entered the room and all hell broke loose.

Shiname suddenly converted to Tayuya and darted for the redhead, hands stretched outwards to grab his skull then concentrated her spirit energy in them. The fox demon began to scream a bloodcurdling scream, everyone around him in shock at what had unfolded.

"Kurama!" Koenma and Yusuke simultaneously shouted, the former Spirit Detective dashing in to save him, but it was too late. Itsuki swallowed them into a portal, despite his depleting energy, and collapsed from exhaustion. Karasu felt Kurume shake tumultuously next to him and glanced down to see her crying, little rivers merging at her chin to fall on the floor. She wiped at them hurriedly as if to show him that she wasn't a weak human, but it was in vain. The tears flowed endlessly as the sound of her best friend's screams played over and over in her head, her sobbing increasing in volume at the time she dropped to the floor. The others watched on as her body wracked with sorrow.

"Shuichi..." she mumbled into her hands, Kei coming over to hold her in his arms. "SHUICHI!"

"Shh...sweetheart. It'll be all right; we'll get him back for you. I promise," he cooed, holding her as tightly as he could.

"It was my fault! I knew how worried he gets and I just blew him off..."

The hazel-eyed demon continued to console the poor girl up to the point she was too tired to go on crying. He attempted to carry her, however, was too weakened by his dehydrated state. Karasu caught his redeemer's falling body, putting his hands under her legs and shoulders. Kei glowered at the black-haired demon, his eyes gleaming stubbornly. The demon with violet eyes didn't make a move.

"You gonna take care of her? And not in anything involving explosions?" he asked, the afterthought added with a smirk.

"If she is harmed, I will be also," came the black-clad demon's reply, cool and silky. The water demon had a feeling that he meant more than the bond Kurume and the bomb master shared that Koenma told him about.

"Right."

Kirabisho sighed heavily. He was so close to finding the Hateshiganai Matsurigoto that he locked away in his daughter that he could almost _see _what a fine young lady his daughter had turned out to be. The image was blurry, but he saw the fiery, red hair her mother had possessed and...she had his eyes. He had remembered his beloved's feelings about that trait their baby girl inherited.

_"She has your eyes, Kira! Dammit! Why couldn't she have mine? Brown is so _boring!_"_

He would have laughed at the memory of his love's joking spirit, but he had no happiness left in his whole being. Only hatred for his brother for taking her away from him. Speaking of the devil, Jinken walked in, bewildered at the absent presence of his elder brother's attempts at drilling a hole in his head. He realized the only reason for that and smirked.

"Something on your mind, brother?" he queried tauntingly. No response. Won't answer him, will he? "Is it my dear niece? Has the guilt eaten you up, yet? Or is it your beloved human whore?"

"Watch it, Jinken, or you'll end up the whore when I throw you to some of my men who have lost their women because of you," the jackal demon threatened, admiring the grimace on the younger demon's face.

"You're as _suggestive _as I remembered, brother. There's no need to do that when I've already had my fill of whores. Tsuna and Ritsuki, to name a few."

Kirabisho withheld the urge to throw up. "Our cousins!? You sick bastard."

"A man has his needs," Jinken said, shrugging his shoulders. "They were the only good-looking ones around your village, anyway."

His brother shook his head, sad that his mother didn't have the nerve to let him drown when he fell in the river. The younger jackal gasped, recalling something.

"And before I forget, let me inform you that one of my soldiers have infiltrated the human world so expect to be at my mercy."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! You're gonna have to review this time!**


	15. Babysitters

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**This was a filler chapter; I promise to have my regular length chapters back but that depends on the number of reviews I get...**

* * *

**14. Baby-sitters**

Karasu watched as Kurume talked into the phone, informing Kurama's human mother of his whereabouts.

"Ah, Shu's over at my house, Mama! You know how he worries about me! He's staying for a couple days so I'll call you when he's ready to come back! Bye!"

He noticed how she winced when the redhead's human name slipped past her lips and caused her to clutch at her heart. It almost made him pity her. She set down the phone on its receiver and sighed heavily, then walked over to where Karasu was. He sat down on the sofa, arms crossed, eyes difficult to read. She was about to figure out what his emotions were like, but decided against it and plopped down beside her favorite demon. She smiled as best as she could at him and grabbed a strand of his obsidian hair.

"Hey, Karasu?" she called, hooking her finger around the silky lock.

"Yes?"

"What went on between you and Shu? I mean, it had to be something tragic for you to be hunting him down like you do," the burgundy-haired girl assumed, looking up at the violet-eyed demon. Those brown eyes of hers stirred something within him, yet the feeling was unidentifiable.

He was divided into two parts: one wanted to tell his past with Kurama and another wanted to honor the fox demon's decision to not tell her. Since he liked him as a fighter, he would not tell, but the feeling would always be there.

"I am not entitled to tell you that, Kurume dear," he answered.

"And why the hell not!?" came her angry reply, her eyebrows furrowing together and fists clenching at her sides.

She realized her blunder and turned away from her demon companion, softly berating herself for letting her temper get the better of her. Whatever secret they were hiding, it wasn't _that _drastic, was it? She heard Karasu shift his weight in his seat and felt a hand on her shoulder. Kurume blanched, thinking that she made him anger and expected a fierce pain to course through her shoulder then became befuddled as soon as she found herself in the black-haired demon's arms.

His lips were at her ear as he cradled her. "This gesture of yours calms you, doesn't it?"

"It's weird coming from you, but it's okay," his redeemer chuckled, returning the hug.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not capable of being affectionate?"

"Hell, yeah! The only time you'd probably be affectionate is when you're on the hunt!"

"On the hunt?" Karasu repeated, looking down at the human girl.

"You know, when you're about to…I don't know…make someone suffer by molesting their hair or something like that."

The demon smirked, closing his eyes. "You're very perceptive, Miss Spirit Detective."

"And that's why you highly dislike me, Karasu!" she cheerily exclaimed, hopping up out of his arms. The warmth lingered on his hands. "Thanks for that, my explosive friend! I now know how to find Shu!"

"By means of…?"

"His personal stalker…and in case you didn't know, _you_!"

The Quest-class's eyes glowed red for a moment's time before they crinkled from his smile.

Unfortunately, Kurume wasn't able to act on her words. The next morning after blowing her brains out trying to complete yesterday's homework, she woke up to see Karasu's lean figure standing by her bedroom door. She saw the twinkle in his eye and scrambled to her feet immediately, sensing the unfamiliar auras positioned outside her house. Telling the demon to stay put, she went downstairs then slowly answered the door.

A kid with stars under his eyes accompanied by six others smiled widely at the Spirit Detective. He looked to one of his tallest companions who grinned lecherously.

"Ah, so the new Spirit Detective really is a Sheila!" the latter exclaimed.

"And a pretty lass, at that!" said a red-haired boy with a weird accent. The color of his hair made Kurume uneasy for a moment.

"I wonder if she's as good of a fighter as Yusuke says she is," mused a blue-haired demon to himself.

"Unfortunately, we're not here for that, remember?" supplied the second shortest of the bunch, a demon with eyes lacking pupils.

"Aw, you're no fun, Touya!" the boy with stars under his eyes cried. His further protests were interrupted by a yellow-clad person.

"Touya's right, Rinku. Koenma has asked us to watch over Kurume, not battle it out with her…"

The brown-eyed girl cleared her throat rather loudly. The seven demons turned to face her with curious eyes.

"Um, okay…who the hell are you guys?" A pause, then the sound of a fist impacting an open palm. "I know! You're my fan club, aren't you? You've heard of my expertise and have come to worship the ground I walk on! That's got to be it! Why else would you be here?"

"…Not in the least," the blue-haired demon muttered, pink eyes narrowing. "Koenma was right about the air-headedness of this one…"

"Who you callin' a fool!?" retorted the human, summoning her spirit energy to dangle it dangerously in front of his face. The red-haired demon went between them, waving his hands in a claming gesture.

"Easy, lass. We don't wanna be startin' any trouble with ya, now!" he assured, tittering nervously as he turned to the icy gaze of the demon named Touya. "Isn't that right, Touya?"

At the ice demon's nod, Kurume calmed. Suddenly, everyone's face tensed having sensed the familiar presence of Kurama's rival.

"_He's _'ere, awl right," growled the tallest of the bunch, his lips forming a scowl. The confused girl heaved a sigh then slumped her shoulders.

"By he, you wouldn't, by chance, mean Karasu?" she asked. At the number of affirmative nods, she shook her head. "This guy has _too_ many ex-boyfriends…"

She laughed nervously when she felt an arm wrap around her clavicles. "What did I tell you about making those assumptions, Kurume dear?"

"Not to assume them…?"

"Right," the black-haired demon cooed, looking up to the seven who glared daggers at him. "If it isn't the wind master and his friends…what brings you here?"

"We don't need to tell _you_ that!" Rinku exclaimed and like the child he appeared to be, stuck his tongue out at the taller demon.

"We've been informed that Kurama has been taken away and was asked to keep watch over the Spirit Detective who happens to be close to him," the blue-haired samurai demon supplied.

"So you're basically here to baby-sit me?" Kurume asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rinku grinned up at her. "Pretty much!"

There was an awkward silence then, "Karasu! Plan A.B.S.U.!"

Nothing happened, and this made the Spirit Detective feel mentally challenged.

The Quest class demon glanced down at her, curiosity sparking.

"And what exactly does that stand for?"

"We went over this, Karasu! A.B.S.U. stands for Accidentally Blow Shit Up! I thought you would be able to remember that with _your_ thought process!"

"The abbreviation is decent, but I don't 'blow things up' on accident."

"Your point is…? Besides, accidents happen. Or do you get those mixed up with incidents, like you do loving and hating?"

"You're making me reconsider…"

"Shut up, you explosion enthusiast! Go plunder some women or whatever you're into!" the burgundy-haired girl commanded, pointing Karasu into the direction of town. He obeyed silently, but begrudgingly as the seven demons looked completely baffled by their little spat. Then the red-haired demon started laughing and everyone else followed.

"Ah, this lass is a funny one, she is!" he complimented, smacking her on the back. "Strange that Urameshi isn't related to 'er!"

In the end, Kurume managed to convince Jin and the others to head back to Genkai's land and had the house to herself. That is until an unwanted visitor snuck in her room…


	16. Yoko Kurama vs Karasuand Kurume, too?

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Review!**

* * *

**15. Yoko Kurama vs. Karasu…and Kurume, too?**

Shallow breathing came next to Kurume, causing the stirring under her eyes to cease. Her brown eyes snapped open in alert, her senses hyperactive. Turquoise flashed in her vision and she leapt out of her bed, attacking the blur of color. She rose her hand, gathering spirit energy, but froze when its illumination revealed the true identity of her mysterious visitor.

"Itsuki?" the burgundy-haired girl crooned, removing her straddling hold away from the frail yamanate. She noticed his emotions were full of concern and guilt. The Spirit Detective helped him up and down the stairs then into a chair.

Deciding not to be unreasonably angry at the pale demon, Kurume made some food for him and asked how he was doing.

"Dining with the enemy, Miss Spirit Detective? Your predecessor wouldn't have done this," he said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, well," came her murmured reply, "I'm not Yusuke. Though I wish we could've met sooner. We could've kicked some major ass." She kept the rest of her musing mental as she set the food down in front of the golden-eyed demon. He seemed hesitant to dig in even though he looked absolutely starved to death.

He was thoroughly convinced that the human girl wanted him to indulge judging by the firm glare she was giving him. As she sat down next to him, he started to eat and found that the meal she had prepared had been his favorite back when things were simpler with Shiname and her brother.

The girl next to him took notice of the distant look in his eye, remaining in a respectful silence.

_"Well? Aren't you going to eat it?" Shiname asked, her beautiful face scrunching up in anticipation. The meal before her new friend was growing cold and she didn't want him to waste it by just staring at it. The perplexed male glanced down at the compilation of rice before him and began to pick up a fork, but was stopped by a chuckle. "You don't eat onigiri with a fork, Itsuki!"_

_He felt like he just came out of the womb at her next gesture. She took a rice ball in her hand and instructed him to open his mouth. He obeyed and was blown away at the wonderful flavor that exploded in his mouth._

_"This is very good," he praised, making Shiname smile ear to ear. Having heard that from Itsuki or her brother always made her day, no matter how many times it was said. "You are a skilled cook, Miss Shiname."_

_Her brother entered the kitchen, having smelled the food. He turned to his little sister and walked over to ruffle her hair, smiling down at her brightly. _

_"I agree with you, Mr. Itsuki. One day, she'll make someone happy with her cooking..."_

_"Oh, brother! Stop it; you know I'm not getting married anytime soon!" The black-haired beauty giggled as she gently pushed Shinobu's hand off of her head._

_"I'm sure you would be a wonderful wife, Miss Shiname," complimented the yamanate; there was no lie in what he said. The human girl's cheeks burned and she turned into a stuttering mess while cleaning up the dinner plates. It was fascinating to Itsuki: seeing her blunder about, clumsy and reckless. _

_To think that one honest comment would transform her that greatly..._

_Yet, he felt that it was his duty to protect her in that instant. It was her humanity that revealed this to him and he made a vow to do just that because Shinobu was already beginning to lose his..._

"What were you thinking about?"

It took the yamanate a moment to gather that the question had lingered in the air longer than it should have and answered automatically:

"Shiname."

At this, Kurume let out a contemplating hum, placing her hands behind her head. What was she trying to figure out? The Spirit Detective continued humming for a short period of time until Itsuki finished his meal. Her face broke out into a massive grin as she turned to face the demon responsible for her friend's disappearance.

"You care for her, don't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

A small smile graced the golden-eyed demon's pale face and the burgundy-haired girl knew her suspicions had been correct, but she would lay off of him for a moment.

"That's part of the reason why I sent her away. I don't know what Tayuya is planning to do with Kurama, but anything involving her power is pretty much dangerous..."

"Power?"

"I apologize for bringing this up, but do you remember Kurama screaming in pain when Tayuya latched onto his head?" She nodded. "When she does that, her hands emit damaging spirit energy that causes great mental pain. It scrambles the mind so much that whoever is attacked by this power is placed under the control of Tayuya."

"So that means...you have to take me to wherever Shu is!" she begged, taking hold of Itsuki's arm desperately. "Please!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I am too weak as of right now. The only way I could if I was allowed to meditate and that could take days at a time."

She was about to protest, but realized the reason why he couldn't. Karasu's prickly demon energy swirled dangerously close to the yamanate, making his posture stiff and unmoving. One false move and he could end up blown to smithereens. The dark menace removed himself from the darkness and looked pointedly at his redeemer. Kurume blanched visibly and started looking down at her toes, suddenly feeling reduced into a child.

Karasu hadn't plundered any women as she ordered, however, he had done some studying of the city and sensed the redhead fox demon's somewhat alerted presence. He was about to see where it lead then again was stopped by his bond to his erratic Spirit Detective. He noticed that it had weakened considerably, seeing how it didn't tug at him when he was halfway into the city. Perhaps he would be free soon enough. He would stay put, now.

"Kurume dear, your kindness will be your undoing one day," he said cryptically at the sulking girl. He turned to the demon seated next to her. "I have found where our fox demon is, so your presence is no longer needed."

Having an idea about what he was going to do, Kurume stopped sulking and glared at Karasu with so much intensity, he thought he would combust into flames if he withstood it even further.

"Karasu, don't even think about it. Itsuki, you can stay here if you want, but only until you finish meditating." She directed her attention towards the ink-haired demon. "Can you place some bombs around the house? I don't want his meditation to be interrupted. That would only mean that I would have another mouth to feed and with the way you eat cake..."

The Spirit Detective shuddered teasingly. He remained silent to keep certain urges from manifesting. With the information Karasu informed her of, she was ready and raring to go. No interruptions to hinder her, she followed his lead into the city.

Yusuke sat outside of Genkai's compound, legs and arms crossed, concentrating deeply. He wished he had a brain for strategy instead of bust-in-and-kick-ass one that was so overused that it was tired. Of course, he had the assistance of his friends in his possession, but they had no idea as to where Kurama was sent to. They've tried to see if they could get it out of Itsuki, but he was nowhere to be found, as usual. His next option was to check on Kurume.

He had to reconsider, seeing how close she was to the fox demon; she was probably mourning and it was late, anyway.

"Have you thought anything up, yet, Yusuke?" a weary voice asked, coming from behind him. The Mazoku turned around to see his childhood friend, her brown eyes sparkling weakly.

"Not yet," he answered her, turning his head back to stare out at the wilderness. Without facing her, he asked, "You got somethin'?"

Keiko shook her head, he saw from his peripheral. They both sighed. A dainty hand was placed on his shoulder consolingly.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something. We have to," the brunette stated.

"Usually it's Kurama doing all the brain work. Now that we don't have him, I guess we have to fend for ourselves." He paused, then slumped his shoulders. "We're doomed, then."

"You shouldn't think that lowly of your intelligence, Yusuke," came that soft, admonishing tone of Kurama's. The former Spirit Detective snapped his head towards the source of the voice and smirked satisfactorily.

Kurume wanted to throw up and blink in bewilderment all at the same time. The place where she and Karasu located Shiname-or Tayuya-was an abandoned construction site. Smack dab in the middle of it was the other personality in the lap of a certain red-headed young man, who didn't seem to mind the intimate contact. Matter of fact…

He _enjoyed _it.

There was no way she could've got the fox demon to willingly comply to that. Was he even sane anymore? She shook her head and laughed bitterly. She wasn't in the right place to ask that, glancing up at the tall, dark demon that accompanied her.

At the humorless laughter, the redhead staring fondly at the dark-haired girl directed his now cold, calculating gaze at the Spirit Detective and her companion.

Tayuya noticed the dramatic change in her toy's mood and stopped stroking his red hair to narrow her eyes at the intruders, but lessened the ferocity behind the glare once she saw who it was.

"Oh! Well, if it ain't Little Miss Spirit Defective," she spoke tauntingly at the burgundy-haired girl, who bristled at the mispronunciation of her title.

"Detective! Not Defective!" she spat back at her, flailing her arms wildly about before settling one of hands on her hip, the other pointing accusingly at the offender. Karasu uttered a metallic sigh. "Are ya stupid or somethin'!?"

Now Tayuya felt insulted, letting her tongue loose. "Dumbass!"

"Don't talk about my ass! It doesn't have a brain to be called dumb _or_ smart!"

"I'm tryin' ta insult ya, ya stupid sh-!"

A disk of spirit energy would've hit her if Kurama hadn't blocked it with a flick of his Rose Whip. That was her trigger, she realized.

"Don't. Call. Me. Stupid," Kurume breathed raggedly, vein almost exploding from her temple. "That one was a warning. Next time-"

"There won't be a next time, Kurume, because you're not fightin' me," the sinister personality said. "Just think about it: you don't want to hurt poor Shiname, do you?" Silence met her and she continued, directing her pointer finger at the deadly redhead.

"Good, cuz _he'll _be hurtin' _you_."

It was then Karasu's demon energy gushed out into the air, interrupting whatever reply Kurume was about to say. The green-eyed demon let a smirk creep across his features as his own curled around him, bringing a light, silver mist with it.

Both human girls allowed themselves to stand in awe as the mist cleared to reveal a beautiful creature whose head was covered with long hair of platinum and furry fox-like ears. There was a tail-also canine-like-that came with its ears, swishing from side to side behind him. When it spoke, it was apparent what sex the demon belonged to and the older human girl was glad she made friends with the klepto fox-geek, er, intellectual named Shuichi Minamino. The black-haired demon facing him seemed glad to, judging on the heavy emotion she was picking up from him.

"This was the form you saw when I defeated you, so it is only fair that you get to see it one last time before you fall to the same fate," he practically purred, then looked over at Tayuya with his magnetic, golden eyes. "That is, if I have your permission, Master Tayuya?"

She seemed to be occupied on the uneven ground, being prodded by means of Kurume's foot. Sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, his molten gaze focused on the latter mentioned. He openly ogled her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable under his watch.

"You can forget about Shuichi Minamino, my little jackal," he said. "He surrendered his freedom to me as soon as he let himself get ensnared into that human girl's trap. And that would mean after I'm done with this"-he gestured to an impatient Karasu-"I'll have my way with you."

"So you must be Yoko Kurama," the Spirit Detective managed to get through her tight throat. At his affirmative smirk, she busted out laughing. "You're the guy with the klepto issues!"

Seeing that the great thief had been thrown off kilter, the bomb master mentally thanked his erratic redeemer for her strange sense of humor and took advantage, delivering a mighty blow to the left of the white-clad demon. The fox dodged it easily, landing gracefully on the unequal terrain under his feet.

Kurume, unfortunately, didn't have that much grace.

She fell on her rear and let out a whimper then growled at the two opponents.

"Hey! You two aren't serious about this, are you!?" she asked, dropping her flippant attitude towards the situation before her. After having been ignored, she began to despair as she watched the elusive fox and the ominous crow battle.

"You really shouldn't have left the girl in the dark, dear Kurama," the latter lightly scolded, sending another one of his bombs to the thousand year old thief.

"I'm afraid that was Shuichi's responsibility when he was in control," he responded as he dodged swiftly. Karasu's eyes crinkled at the edges from the smile underneath his mask.

"I'm sure he hears me. He is a very persistent soul…" he silkily replied.

And then they disappeared into the chaos that was battle. Kurume could barely register who was who and had decided to hand herself over to confusion. The old rivals clashed like thunder and lightning, either blinding her or making her jump in fear. Her heart pumped wildly and she felt that it was not natural. Plants began to spring forth from the earth beneath, wriggling and squirming strangely.

Yoko Kurama's doing, she deduced, however, not making a move. No one cared if she did, anyway. Everything was about what was unfolding before her, between Karasu and the fox spirit. Her heartbeat sped up faster, the plants towering over her, wrapping around her.

Whatever had happened amongst the demons was still unknown to the human girl, but was it worth the destruction they were causing now?

The pounding of her heart was loud in her ears as she was swallowed by the living vegetation and stopped.

_I've found you, my child. Now, let me protect you…_

The greenery was ripped apart by a heavy burst of spirit energy which seemed to be pouring nonstop from the place it impacted. Whatever remained of the plants was now mush, falling to the irregularly set ground. The two demons stopped their battle to see who was behind the massive interruption.

There she stood, hair like a dark, roaring fire. Spirit energy had formed a halo around her, making her appearance angelic.

Her eyes were that of a demon's.

They were an eerie red, pupils a mere line in the pools of crimson. Once settled, her hair revealed ears of a jackal and behind her was a tail. Her clothing was replaced with loose tatters of black that clung around her chest and hips, being held in place by black dahlias.

This female demon held up her long-nailed hand towards Yoko and the black-haired demon and uttered: "Black Dahlia's Reign."

It was then they realized that Kurume wasn't Kurume anymore as black petals started to pelt them painfully.


	17. Outtake 2: Mama 'Rume

**Not So Human Outtake #2: **

**Mama 'Rume**

**When Karasu drinks from a contaminated bottle of sake and gets a hangover, it is up to Kurume to nurse her homicidal friend back to health (and make crazy assumptions)...as Mama 'Rume!**

**Review, please!**

* * *

Kurume was outside, enjoying the fresh air. She needed it after Yusuke broke in her house and claimed it as a party spot for his birthday. The Spirit Detective loved her play brother and all, but practically taking over her home wasn't brotherly behavior and after he had his fun with the festivities, she kicked his ass. Hard. Keiko joined in on the beating, not being informed that her boyfriend had barged in on his successor. The burgundy-haired had appreciated it and was happy that she got her justice.

She walked inside of the living room, closing the door behind her to hear the creak of the ceiling above her. Karasu must be up now. Ready to greet the black-haired demon, the human girl hopped up the stairs, following the surge of negative feelings that were his emotions to the open bathroom door.

"Hi, Kara-whoa!" she stammered, covering her mouth at the scene before her. Karasu was puking his guts out in the toilet bowl, long blond hair trailing down his back daintily as he heaved another mouthful of who-knows-what into the poor bowl. His redeemer moved to hold back his hair, but he lashed out at her. "Hey, what's the deal!?"

"D-don't touch me," he warned in a craggy voice, reflecting the rawness of his throat.

"_Somebody's _cranky. Oh, don't tell me, you're _pregnant_!?"

"Keep those ridiculous notions to your-ugh," Karasu managed to get out before sticking his face in the toilet again.

"Oh, Karasu, honey! Didn't Mama 'Rume tell you to keep one yen between your knees? I didn't raise you to toss it around like free ice cream! Now tell me: who's the father?"

Father? Just how dense was Kurume in the matters of anatomy? He didn't engage in that sort of activity in years and he sure wasn't going to start up now. Not with his redeemer around. The eccentric girl would never let him hear the end of it and- did she just call herself his mother?

The burgundy-haired girl rubbed the demon's back, making sure that her "son" got everything out of his system. "There, there. Now, is it Shu? You've been having your eye on him and I've noticed the look in your eye when he's around. You just had to tap that, didn't you?"

Tap? This had to stop! Karasu was about to raise his demon energy when he felt a hand touch the skin of his stomach. He heard sobbing and looked up to see Kurume crying her eyes out.

"Oh, my grandchild! What shall Mama 'Rume call you? Ramashu? Kuraku? Or maybe Karashu? Oh, I know! Karachi! A perfect combination of your father's human name and your mother's name!" she rambled, making Karasu's eyebrow twitch dangerously.

"Why am I the mother?" he asked.

"You're giving birth to the baby, that's why- wait a minute, are you saying that I'm right about your being pregnant?"

"…Yes."

And so, that announcement sent Kurume in an uncharacteristic frenzy which included leaving Karasu alone except for when he asked for her to pamper him and bring him food, the like. Little did she know that he just said yes so she would shut up. That is until Kurama came over…

* * *

**The correct phrase is keep a penny between your knees. I thought I could modify it so that we know that we're still in Japan! I hope you laughed while reading this. Next chapter is in all seriousness! But first, tell me what you think will happen! REVIEW!**


	18. Hateshiganai Matsurigoto Appears!

Not So Human

Summary: Kurume's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the horrid sight before her. "You just blew up that thing up…that's pretty cool!" What happens when Karasu is brought back by a human girl with the reviving blood of a legendary S Class demon? Well, let's just say that the Spirit Detective Gang have that to worry about and more as groups of demons are appearing around town, searching for said human girl.

**Sorry I took so long! Writer's block! Thanks Kaori Minamino for giving me ideas! And you guys this is the end of this fanfiction but fret not, there will be a sequel. So I'm expecting lots of reviews. I had a new reviewer and I was surprised that happened. So surprise me even more and leave tons of reviews!**

**Another thing: this is probably the only time I'll use honorifics so here it is...the last chapter of Not So Human! It's been fun but school's coming up for me tomorrow so don't expect me to have the sequel immediately. Oh, its name's gonna be Not So Demon...how creative....**

* * *

**16. Hateshiganai Matsurigoto Appears! Things Get Worse!**

The demon gave a toothy smile as it watched its opponents dance away from its attack. This would be an absolute bloodbath, a very fun battle indeed! No one hurts Kurume baby and gets away with it! Poor Kuru-chan had been crying so badly, because of them, because of those damn traitors! There was that insane girl, too, Tayuya, or Shiname, whatever she went by. They had caused her to suffer, to writhe in a tide of emotional turmoil and they had to suffer in return. It was what its master, Kirabisho-dono, wished the Beast of Hateshiganai Matsurigoto. To protect, love, and serve his daughter whenever she needed it.

The Beast licked its lips hungrily, beginning to move towards the dodging demons in a stride that was most like a predator's. It ceased its attack, withdrawing its arm to put it at its side. It felt the adrenaline running through its veins, the bloodlust only adding fuel to the fire.

Karasu and Yoko Kurama took notice of the wild stare their opponent had and prepared to set aside all differences because they knew that both their lives were at stake. Ravenous growls ripped through the demon's throat, alerting them. They held offensive stances, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I must kill you," stated the demon, voice turning very masculine. That was what sparked the beginning of the battle. The Beast charged forward, claws extended with purple spirit energy, tainted with black. It swung first at the fox demon, red eyes alight with rage. It swiped furiously at the seemingly amused thief, not backing down in the least when Karasu stepped in. It jumped over his attack, aimed a kick at his ribs, and failed. He had slipped away, just as Yoko used one of his plants to wrap around it.

The Beast flopped like a fish under its hold, snapping and snarling at him. He only glared at it with a triumphant smirk, eyes cold and calculating. Its bloodlust peaked, and somehow, it wriggled out of the plant's choking grasp to take a swipe at the fox's face. It succeeded at that, watching delightedly as the silver-haired demon recoiled from the blow, staggering backwards with a hateful glower. A pair of hands touched its shoulders lightly.

It grabbed them with bone-crushing force, hurling them over its head. But there was no one once it let go. Confused, it was thrown off course as soon as a burst of pain erupted in both of its shoulders. It staggered forward, clutching at the wounds then smiled. The smile was not a pure one. It was wicked and twisted as it rose to its full height to face its black-haired opponent.

"This is Kuru-chan's body, you know!" it exclaimed. "I won't have you ruining it!"

"The connection is broken," Karasu stated, flexing his fingers. He went on as if he hadn't heard the demon's rebuttal. "I am no longer shackled."

Within the blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving behind an opportunity for Yoko to attack. He summoned a plant that burrowed underground to spring forth from the earth, many of the tendrils causing the red-haired beast to evade the fatal offense. It didn't manage to come out unscathed, however. There were scratches etched all over its body, blood gushing out of them. With a curse, the Beast tried to retaliate with an attack of its own, but failed altogether as soon as the sadistic demon came from behind it and unleashed a barrage of explosives upon it. The earth underneath its feet caved in and a dense fog covered the area.

Once it cleared, it revealed the demon tied up in greenery, its body slumped and heaving with heavy breaths.

"You haven't won, yet," it whispered ominously.

It was then spirit energy surrounded its suspended form, roaring and crackling like a multi-colored flame as it threatened to swallow the sky. The demon bellowed as the muscles under its skin grew steadily, the result giving it a leaner, sculpted body. Once that was done, the spirit energy hadn't died down. In fact, it seemed to retract, making a full-sized halo around the taut body.

It was at this point that Shiname decided to wake up. She thanked Tayuya's easiness when it came to irresistible men; the other personality was nestled securely in the far recesses of her mind and she was meant to stay there. The blue-eyed girl glanced in all directions after wiping the sleep out of her eyes, shocked to sense an immense level of spirit energy just exploding near her.

And it was Kurume's.

How was that possible? That couldn't be her up there, emitting such a horrible sounding cry? In her mind, Tayuya scoffed. The rude personality had surfaced, not set on taking over for once.

_Well, there ain't nobody else around with red hair at the moment. Hey, you think I'm easy!? _she bristled.

"If that's Kurume, then I have to stop her!" she declared, bluntly ignoring the last statement of Tayuya's sentence. _It's your fault why this happened, Tayuya, but I'm not letting you out ever again!_

The scarred girl ran closer the battlefield, determination set in her eyes.

--

"Well, speak of the devil and he'll show up with flowers. Where were ya, fox boy? Are you okay?" asked Yusuke, hopping over the balcony to greet the red-head. However, his posture was that of a predator.

"I'm well, Yusuke. Did something happen?" asked the green-eyed fox demon.

"Some psycho bitch fried the hell out of your brain and you're tellin' me you're _well_!?" Yusuke rebuked, fist glowing with spirit energy as his stalk became a full sprint.

"Yusuke!" called Keiko. "What-"

"Rule Number One: if you're gonna parade around as Kurama, try not to keep that weird energy of yours out in the _open_!" At the last stressed word, the former Spirit Detective landed a punch on the supposed faker's face. He fell down on his back and the brown-eyed boy straddled him, continuing his assault. "Rule Number Two: Kurama's quick on his feet; he would have never let me pound his face in!"

"H-How did you…know?" the doppelganger asked between beatings.

"Which brings me to Rule Number Three: KURAMA LOOKS LIKE A GIRL, SO DON'T SHOW UP ALL MACHO WITHOUT A LITTLE EXTRA _MAKE-UP!_"

Prior to Yusuke's final punch, the doppelganger lost his current form and reverted to his original form, which consisted of a masked face and bright orange hair, topped off with silver fox ears and tail. He brushed off what remained of his shattered mask to reveal deep, black eyes that stared into the Mazoku's soul. And apparently, had the ability to make him fly into the air and crash down like a rag doll.

"What…the hell?" he grumbled. Keiko rushed to his aid.

"Sunka is my name. This is all you're getting from me," the shapeshifter said, before leaning down in a gesture of surrender. He hadn't exactly failed his master so he could still have the advantage. These people wouldn't be able to hold him long. Yes. It wouldn't be long before he could retrieve the princess and be free…

--

Shiname watched helplessly as Kurume-or whatever was using her body-savagely threw attacks at her demon companions, her speed almost making the scarred girl lose track of her. The scantily dressed girl hadn't given them a chance to retaliate, punching, kicking, backhanding, and every underhanded thing she could do to beat the demons. It was working, Shiname observed, hands flying over her mouth when the wild girl rammed her knee into the black-haired demon's stomach, sending him crumbling to the ground.

His attacker cackled, grabbing a hold of his hair to get him to face her.

_So, aren't ya gonna do somethin'? Or did you already change your mind? _taunted Tayuya.

The wild red eyes glimmered as a clawed hand raised threateningly in the air, capable of ending the victim's life. Yoko Kurama, only a few feet away, placed one last seed in the ground, manipulating its growth with his spirit energy before reverting back to his human counterpart, finally. The beastly Kurume's tongue darted across her lips as her spirit energy began to travel from a specific spot of her body to her arm. Karasu noticed that it came from her stomach, where a blue glow emitted brightly. It was a wonder how he didn't notice it before!

Tayuya saw the glow and informed Shiname, who sprang into action just as Kurume brought down her claws.

Simultaneously, both girls' blood were spilled.

The plant the fox demon had planted ripped a wide hole in Kurume's stomach, causing a blue jewel to fall out of the wound. It clattered to the ground, next to where the blue-eyed girl was, clutching her bleeding shoulder from protecting Karasu. Kurama-now himself-shook himself out of his stupor to see the horrifying image before him. Kurume's body fell to the ground, twitching sporadically while her blood spread out from under her.

"Kurume? Kurume!?" the red-head called, running towards his friend. What had happened to her? What had happened to _him_? Deciding not to delve into that for now, he faced the only one besides himself that was conscious: his arch enemy. Sensing his cold glare, the bomb master only closed his eyes.

"Before you go making conclusions, my dear fox," he started, the red in his purple gaze gone, "I was not the only one responsible in this."

"Are you saying that I contributed?" asked Kurama.

"I _know _you did. I guess it would be silly of me to expect you to remember, seeing that your freedom had been robbed from you by that Shiname girl. You were quite a mess, Kurama. Not saying that Kurume dear wasn't any better. She was not herself.

"She negotiated with the enemy, as usual, but had to face fighting you. Of course, I had to take that responsibility off of her shoulders. It was nice facing you again, but that other side of you was missing so I was not content, especially when Kurume intervened."

"Kurume…intervened?" the stupefied thief interjected.

"Yes, but not as herself. You could say that something took over for her. Perhaps it has something to do with that jewel…"

He used his long fingers to pick up the glowing sapphire, only to receive a shock.

"Don't place your hands on me…!" it exclaimed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I have failed Kirabisho-dono and his daughter. I am not worth anything now."

"Kirabisho? Are you referring to the great jackal demon that guarded the Hateshiganai Matsurigoto?"

The jewel seemed to sulk before answering the fox demon. "Yes. The one you punctured is his daughter, my love, Kurumenaribatou Kaki, the only heiress of Great Jackal Demon Kirabisho and I am indeed the Sapphire of Eternal Rule."

The one he punctured…? Kurama observed the scene and found many of his plants strewn about. So his arch-rival wasn't lying about his involvement in this predicament. And apparently, his best friend was a jackal demon princess.

"What are you dilly-dallying about for, fox!? You're responsible for this so you must fix my princess's wounds or she'll die!" screamed the sapphire, jolting the demon from his inner musings.

She was close to dying and it was all because of him.

She was bleeding because of him.

And her enraged rampage was because of his recklessness.

He made a promise to Kurume then, to protect her from him at all costs, no matter how dire. After he made sure both of the girls were in Yukina's care, he went home to tell his mother that he was going to find a place to live. His mother insisted on not doing such a thing until he finished his high school education and that the stress would be too much and so on and so forth. He should have known that Shiori wouldn't let go of him that easily. It had taken him a full hour to get his mother to see things his way before he had packed up his possessions and left the next morning.

No one heard from him for the next two months and Kurume wasn't getting any better.

It didn't help that that Reikai's only Spirit Detective wasn't on the road to recovery and had caused quite a ruckus way back when. Just what was King Yama thinking, knowing her condition? His son had no idea about his plans and things were only going to get worse here on out.


End file.
